Indian Summer
by I Tear Paper For Fun
Summary: It's 1886 and all Jade craves is something new and exciting; something her hometown can't give her. What happens when she finds something she soon learns she can't live without? Something forbidden? Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! LONG TIME NO SEE! Sad that "vicTORIous©" is over, but hopefully it will live on through FanFiction, DVDs, iTunes, and Nickelodeon. **

**About this fic, it's part non-fiction BUT mostly fiction. I did some research and put real life events in it and put a little of my odd brain in it. When I say parts of my "odd brain" I mean there will be some truths to be told, but with a **_**little**_** bending…or a lot of bending. In this fic, Tori is not Hispanic, she'll be an American Indian, and well…let's just say she has another eye color. I myself am part American Indian. I'm not as educated about that part of my culture like I should be, but I thought it'd be fun to write this story and share what goes on in this noggin.**

**Hope after this chapter you'll stay interested. Also, I like to have a soundtrack (like I make frickin' movies), so I'll list songs at the end of chapters and kind of mention what scenes I imagined them to be playing at. Yeah, I'm a dork like that lol. And if there are any foreign words I'll be happy to give a pronunciation note, too.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own "vicTORIous©" or any of its characters. I just own the plot.**

* * *

_ Tuesday, April 16, 1886_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I've had just about enough of these uneventful days here at my father's inn. All I ever do is cook, clean, tend to the guests, and occasionally go outside to play with my brother. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but he's still that twelve-year-old nuisance that constantly harasses me. When I have some time to myself, I draw, paint, and write anything that comes to mind. My dream is to get out of Prescott and travel the world and capture any and everything that captivates me. But my parents have other plans. They would like for my brother and me to take over the family business if anything were to happen to them. I am sixteen after all, and I've learned enough from my father on how to maintain the place. There's also the land my father owns to take care of. My mother usually cares for the crops and often seeks my assistance. _

_ If I'm not at the inn, I'm in the classroom with my friends. Unfortunately, we're at the mercy of our crazy teacher, Sikowitz. The "Siko" part really makes sense._

_ I rarely ever get the chance to go out and explore. I crave something new and exciting and unpredictable, but let's face it—I live in squeaky-clean Prescott, Arizona; it'd be a miracle if I make out of here._

_ Will something amazing ever come 'round my way?_

I finish my journal entry and set my most private thoughts into the loose floorboard at the head of my bed. It was funny actually, my father cared more about the rooms of our guests rather than our own, not that I'm complaining.

It was around three in the afternoon that I realized my mother would need help in the kitchen, so reluctantly I made my way down the stairs and trotted through the kitchen doors and quickly threw on my apron. Upon entrance I smelled the chili she was cooking up and my mouth watered almost immediately.

"Well it's about time you showed up, Jade. Hurry, I need help with this chili and the corn bread, too. When we're through, it's to go on up to room 17, got it?"

"Sure. I hope by the end of the night there's enough for the rest of us." I can't tell you how many times these greedy guests had my mother slave in the kitchen, only for her to have to cook some more food for her own family afterwards. Rebecca West—she can't seem to say "no" after all.

I start up another batch of chili like I was told and set to make the corn bread, sneaking in a few bites as I go along. Some would argue that my cooking rivals my mother's; I'd say they were right! It tastes amazing! I'll for sure get in trouble if I keep shoveling it down my throat. And that's when I see my kid brother, Jonathan. He looks devious; that expression he's wearing is the one he always has when he's done something bad. Well whatever he's gotten himself into it doesn't beat my eating the guests' food. So, I purposely raise my voice to get Mother's attention, "Jonathan, you look as though something just happened." His smirk disappears as Mother turns around and places a hand on her hip.

"_Did_ something happen, Jonathan?" He sweeps his short blonde bangs from his sweaty forehead and clears his throat. "Well no, Mother. I was just passing through." It was evident in his voice that he was lying. No one was as good a liar as I was. Amateur.

"Don't feed me that lie you no-good-boy. What'd you do this time?" Just then, we hear our neighbor, Mrs. Lawrence, scream up an opera next door. We both turn to my brother, me smirking at him evilly, and Mother scowling at him. "You've got till the count of ten…one, two, three, four…"

"Alright! I put a harmless little lizard in Mrs. Lawrence's bedroom."

"And how in hell did you accomplish that? And more importantly, why?!"

"She left her bedroom window open. And I was just having a bit of fun," he said, crossing his arms. I chuckle at his stupidity. Everyone knows he's guilty; he's got a reputation around here. "I saw Jade eating food for the guests!" My eyes go wide and my mouth is gaping like a fish as I look from him to Mother. As soon as I get the chance I'm hanging him on the nearest pole by his trousers!

"Jade, do NOT eat what's not yours little lady. And Jonathan, don't think for one second that this averts any attention from you. Come here." She grabs him by the elbow and heads for the door. "Jade, continue stirring the chili. And check on the bread." Well I guess that means she's taking him to apologize to that overbearing woman, and I'm in no trouble whatsoever. Good.

As they're out the door, in comes my bubbly friend, Caterina Valentine. Only her friends call her Cat for short. "Hi, Jade!" She then wraps her arms around my neck after damn near jumping on me. How else would I describe Cat? She has medium brown hair with a bit of bright red strands. Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown (speaking of chocolate, that's a rare delicacy and now I want some!), sports deep dimples, is a bit on the short side, and can sing like no other. I can sing as well, but it's not my favorite thing in the world. And did I mention that she's hyper? I told her to calm down; there's a chance the townspeople will demand that she be put into a mental asylum. I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet.

"What have we talked about, Kitten?" She steps back and looks away shyly while twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. She speaks at the same time as me, "No getting overly excited after having just seeing your friends in the classroom."

"Right, got it."

"Do you?" I deadpan. She just shrugs and picks her smile back up. "What are you over here for anyway?"

"Oh no particular reason. I just felt like coming 'round. Can we play any games?"

"Well I can't right now. I'm making today's special for the guests. But it shouldn't be too long, Kitten." Cat squealed in delight; in deciding that she wanted Jade to hurry up, she offered to help.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited Robbie and Beck over." She then leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "We found a place to play so André can come, too." André was the son of a man who worked on the railroad not too far from here. His daddy's a free man, but the townspeople still aren't too thrilled about colored people associating with white folks. That's another reason why I want to get out of here; I can't stand the hate. What difference does it make if we befriend each other? There has to be _some place_ where they're more accepting.

"That's great. When should we be expecting them?"

"Maybe about now." My friends have impeccable timing. In comes tall, dark, and handsome Beckett Oliver. His father is an American that traveled to India to help with the underwater cables. There, he met and fell in love with Krishna Dubashi. He took her back here where they married and started their little family. Robert Shapiro—lanky, awkward, prude, yet funny young man with wire-y spectacles. He has a big time crush on Cat. She's oblivious though. "Guys, if we help Jade then she'll be done faster so we can all play."

"You know we're not very good in the kitchen," Robbie says while rubbing his arm.

"No worries," Beck piped up. "My mother is an excellent cook and I've watched her plenty of times. Just tell me what you want to add into the food." Well at least Beckett here is of use when it comes to the male species and cooking. "So, I saw your brother being dragged off my your mom. What was that about?"

"Oh just him being a menace to society. He doesn't know how to get away with anything. I don't know how we're even related."

"He's just like you!" Robbie exclaimed. "You like to do sneaky, underhanded things, too."

"I do not," I say as I flick some flour in his direction. My mother then returns with that little devil. He has a deep frown on his face; she must've smacked him around a little bit. Oh well, that's nothing compared to what Father will do to him. Mother sends Jonathan to his room upstairs to await his punishment. She's pleased that my friends are helping me with dinner, but insists that they go play outside until I'm finished; the boys go but Cat stays. My father walks into the kitchen just to check on us. James West, that man never wears a smile I tell you.

"Smells wonderful in here, ladies. Are we almost through?" he asks as he walks up to my mother and plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Just about finished, James."

"Good. Jade, I meant to ask you earlier how class was going?" I always do well in class, he knows this. I guess this is him trying to strike up some type of conversation to let me know he doesn't forget about me. I wish he'd stop. It's pathetic.

"Very well, Father. Anything else you'd like to know?" He opened his mouth as if to add on to that, but decided against it.

"James, you need to talk with your son," Mother said. He just sighed and ran a hand through his light brown hair. You could tell he was tired of having to deal with my brother.

"What did he do this time, Rebecca?"

"Slipped a lizard in Mrs. Lawrence's bedroom. There was no denying it when that boy has a reputation. She knows it was him, _I_ know it was him, and I know you know it, too."

"Is he in his room?" She then nodded. "Alright, well I'll deal with him momentarily. I swear that boy wants word to get around so no one will want to stay here," he grumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Aw…your dad never says hi to me," Cat randomly complained, to which I rolled my eyes at. We finally finish with dinner for the guests; I scraped up whatever else was left over and hurriedly packed my mouth so I could get out of this inn. They say I act somewhat of a grouch, but I really do cherish the time I spend with my friends. By the time we reach our destination (which is a lake that's rarely ever visited), André is already there waiting for us.

"Hey, how's it going y'all?"

"Just fine!" Cat screams as she jumps at him. I swear that girl wants to forcefully be whisked away to the loon house. Beck pats him on the back and Robbie gives him a small wave. "What're we playing today?"

"Well I got a bat and this here ball. How about a game of Knurr and Spell?" André suggested.

"Sounds fun," Beck replied. Knurr and Spell was something most boys liked to play. I'm no boy but I do enjoy playing it. Cat on the other hand is something else. The idea of the game is to hit the ball as far as possible to a certain target. I was usually good at this.

"I'm going first," I declared. After Beck set up the target I threw the ball up in the air and swung with all my might. I was fairly pleased with how far it went, smiling smugly at my friends in a silent dare for them to surpass me. We each took turns and continued doing this for a while, eventually settling on tossing the ball to each other instead. Once the sun started to set we headed back home, with André first taking off. By the time I made it back to the inn Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. That meant he was holed up in his room, thinking about his actions. He can be such a brat. Before I'd head to my room I stopped by the kitchen to see if Mother had made her famous apple pie, to my delight she did. I cut a piece and scarfed it down like I do with any other food I eat. Mother hates when I do that, she says it's un-lady like. And speaking of Mother, here she comes now.

"Jade," she sighed. "Did you eat that like a damn heathen again? What do I always tell you?"

"I see no problem with it."

"That's the problem," she jokes. She's silent for a moment or two before she decides to speak again. "Listen, I know you kids work hard, or _you_ I should say. I convinced your father to take us up to his sister's in Chino Valley on Saturday. You all don't ever get out much and I know that's not good for you. You're young, vibrant, and you'll want to do things; I get it. So what do you say?"

"I say you didn't even have to ask!" I yell as I throw my arms around her. I'm turning into Cat now. I haven't visited my aunt and cousins in what feels like ages. Chino Valley isn't _that_ far from here. I swear my father takes the fun out of everything.

She chuckles and rubs my back. "Alright, now head up to your room and get your things ready for class tomorrow. Goodnight," she says as she kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight, Mother." I quickly clean the dishes I just used and walk upstairs to my room. I search through one of my drawers to find my sketchbook and take out a piece of charcoal and begin doodling away. I found myself drawing a priceless, glass china doll with long curly hair, thick eyelashes, rosy cheeks, and plump lips. I never really cared much for dolls but I liked to draw them. My father used to buy them for me when I was young, but I never played with them. He soon realized this and stopped. I ended up giving them to Cat; of course she nearly fainted at the sight of them. Her words were, "Good Heavens, Jade! They're beautiful!" I couldn't help but laugh. What kid says "Good Heavens"? I drew a few more pictures before growing bored, and then I gathered my things for class. After that, I slipped out of my skirt and blouse and undergarments, changing into my very comfortable sleep gown. I couldn't wait till Saturday came; I needed the break. That was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Saturday, April 20, 1886_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ We're heading up to Chino Valley finally to see my relatives. It's about damn time! This week has been agonizing. In our absence my Granddad and Grandma will take over. Even my father trusts them and they're not real kin. We're taking our damn near rundown stagecoach there; like I said before Chino Valley ain't too far from here, so that termite bucket should be able to get us to and fro. Horses are real strong though; worst case scenario we'll ride them back to the inn. That's my cheap Father for you; he's got enough from business to buy us a new one and to purchase those rarities I was talking about, like chocolate. _

_ Cat cried once I told her of our departure. It's not like it was permanent, we'd only be gone for about a week. Oh well, she's got Beck, Robbie, and Andr__é__ to keep her company. Of course, they wouldn't be too keen on playing dolls with her. I have a feeling the boys are going to incorporate cowboys and a damsel in distress into their games. _

_Guess that's all I have for today._

We reach my aunt's house and I for one could not be happier. I jump out of the stagecoach, hike up my long skirt, and envelop my Aunt Josie in a tight hug. My cousins Michael, Daniel, and William soon follow their mother outside and we all just have one big hug festival. Uncle Phillip just stands in the doorway with a beer in hand and smiles and waves at us.

"How's everybody this lovely day?" Aunt Josie asks. She playfully ruffles Jonathan's hair and he tries to bite back a laugh, but fails. My cousins also tend to be a little playful by shoving him around, not that it's bad or anything. They're actually more in my age group. Michael is nineteen, Daniel is seventeen, and William is sixteen.

"We're all good, Josie. How long has it been now? Maybe three years?" My mother asks. She gets along exceptionally well with my aunt, unlike my dad. They've never been too close growing up.

"About that much." She then looks over at her brother with a slight sneer. "Couldn't visit more often than that, James?" He had just reappeared after having storing the horses in the stable with the rest of them.

"We're here aren't we? I don't want to hear any complaining. If you want us to visit more often, fine. Right now I just want to drink a nice cold beer. I'n't that right, Phil?"

"You got it!" He responds with a raise of the bottle. I love my Uncle Phillip but I feel like he cares too much what my father thinks. My mother shakes her head in disbelief at him, but then quickly dismisses it as we all head into the house. My aunt's place was spacious; she's big on family so she put Uncle Phil's carpenter skills to good use. He added on to their house and it's amazing. I get to have my own room, and it's not just because I'm a girl either.

After playing games with my cousins and catching up with my aunt and eating dinner as a family, I practically _plead_ with my mother for me to take a horse and go out and explore. I'm old enough and I've been around forests before; we live close by one and so does my aunt. She eventually gives in and reminds me that I'm to return before it gets dark. Jonathan usually likes to tag along if he knows that I'm going out in the wilderness, but the other boys of the house keep him occupied.

I find my favorite horse, Precious (because that's what she is to me), and gently lead her out of the stable. I'm happy that she remembers me since I've been gone for three years. I stroke her brilliantly groomed, dark mane and scratch along near her ear, earning an adorable neigh from her. She has such a beautiful shiny golden-brown coat that my aunt prides herself in keeping healthy all this time. After admiring the horse I climb up on the saddle, give her a light kick, and take off in the direction of Willow Creek Reservoir. I arrive in almost no time; tying Precious up to a branch and I make my way slowly to the water. I love the outdoors. Smelling nature just soothes me. I glance at my reflection in the water—light blue eyes, long light brown hair, red heart-shaped lips, and porcelain skin. I run my fingers through my hair and can't help but wish that I could color it. How would one even do that? If I could, I'd color it black. I can see myself with black hair; I'd stand out even more so than I do now.

I take my eyes off of my reflection and pick up a stone and toss it across the lake. It skips to a good distance and I decide I want to keep throwing more. As I turn to my left to grab another, something catches my eye. There's a young woman sitting about ten feet away from me. I've no idea when she got here, but her stealth could've killed me if she so pleased. I'm mesmerized. I've NEVER seen anyone like this before. I hope I'm not dreaming, because this young woman has the most eerie, yet breathtaking eyes imaginable. They're a sky blue, but VERY much unlike mine. They have a glow to them, and it's almost as if her pupils aren't black, those appear to be blue as well. She has long wavy brown hair with streaks of white and a cloth folded and tied to the side of her head, warm tan skin, prominent cheekbones, a cream colored blouse, and a long layered skirt; brown boots adorned her feet. She was wearing a necklace I wasn't used to seeing; it was turquoise and clung very closely to her neck. Who was she?

Just then, she slowly rises from her spot on the ground near the water and starts walking towards me. I'm nervous. I don't know if she wants to hurt me or befriend me, but how would you feel if someone who looked otherworldly was coming towards you?

"Yá'át'ééh." She says to me. I squint in confusion and hesitantly respond in a shaky voice, "What?" She says the same thing again and I just stare; she looks at me expectantly. "Wait…you must be Navajo. Yeah…I know _of_ a Navajo from my town and he works on the railroad. So anyway, can I get your name?" She doesn't answer me, only continues to look at me amusedly. "Right, you probably don't know a word of English. Perfect." I scratch my head and focus my attention on the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting since she keeps giving me this intense gaze. And then I think. "You know what? Since I don't know your name and you're unable to tell me, I think I'll give you one of my own. Since I find Victorian-styled houses and jewelry absolutely beautiful…I'll call you Victoria. Or Tori for short; most of my friends shorten their names anyway," I finish with a shrug. "Tori" still stands there unmoving, a small smile on her face. Without warning she takes off in the opposite direction at an unbelievable speed.

"Hey wait!" I call after her. I begin to chase her but I realize it's futile when I see that she's completely vanished. I don't know how she did it, but the trees' whip-like branches were enough to almost blind me and get caught in my hair. How in the world did she run through them with such ease? Not to mention with the long skirt she was wearing. I sigh in defeat and turn back to where I left Precious. She looked as though she were ready to get out of here, so I untied her and made the trek back to the house. I was in a daze as I walked past everyone and went to my room. I laid down on my bed momentarily; staring at the ceiling, and then took out my diary and began writing away.

_Saturday, April 20, 1886_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I don't think this was a figment of my imagination, but I saw the most gorgeous human being to walk this Earth. I don't need to travel the world to see different people; she wins hands down. NOTHING can compare to her. She had these eyes that could calm the wildest of bulls, a smile to melt away anyone's hate, and a voice that sent chills down your spine on the hottest of summer's days. I can't stop thinking about her. I've nicknamed her Tori—short for Victoria and for the most sought after Victorian-styled homes and jewelry._

_I wonder if I'll ever see her again. I'd hope so. The first chance I get tomorrow I'm taking Precious and going back out to Willow Creek Reservoir; that's where I met her, and I hope that's where I'll get to know her, too._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have been sick since Saturday. It's KILLING me. But I've managed to get this out there. BUT, since I'm sick it may take time for me to get homework done (annoying, especially since I don't like this class) and to come up with something for the second chapter.**

**Here is a translation and pronunciation for the Navajo word Tori used: **_**"yah-ah-t-ay"**_**. It translates as to something being good, but can also be used for "hello". See? Tori was being friendly! Although a bit sneaky and mysterious lol.**

**About the Andr****é**** thing, yeah you know how it was back in the day. I don't like it; I'm also African American. Needless to say those were sad times.**

**So, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Awww, where was the love last chapter guys? Although I did appreciate the reviews and follows I **_**did**_** get. Don't want to sound ungrateful, but I don't know if anyone is really reading this fic. If it seems dead in the stats then I just may pull this. Sorry :'(**

**Here is chapter two…**

* * *

I drew pictures of her. More and more of them. She just simply fascinates me. I don't even know who she is. I started to play fewer games like chess or dominoes with my family as I became more obsessed with seeing this woman, whether it be my art, dreams, or in reality. My mother eventually started to catch on.

"Jade? Honey, what's bothering you?" her voice laced with concern and snapping me out of my reverie. "You wanted to get out of that inn and I did that for you. Now you're all in a world by yourself. Talk to me." How was I going to explain this to her? Scratch that, I won't. I'm a good liar, I'll just come up with something.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little sick." _'Okay I thought I was a good liar.'_

"Do you have a fever sweet pea?" She reaches a hand out to check my forehead, but I dodge it. I also try not to gag at her calling me names such as "sweet pea".

"It's nothing troublesome, Mother. I'll get over it," I lie. I'm not sure if she bought it, but she makes no indication of furthering this conversation. She shrugs and walks back over to the rest of the family engaging in a miniature tournament of chess. Great, if I try to leave the house later she'll just argue that I'm not spending time with the family and that I need to get over my "sickness". Maybe if I sneak out after dark with an oil lamp and Father's old pocketknife, just to keep safe. If I don't see or hear anything, Precious will always react to something. I'm interrupted from my thoughts again once I hear Daniel cackling from his seat; I take it that nut won.

I did feel a little guilty not spending time with my family when this was all I wanted, so I tried to make it up helping my aunt with preparing for dinner later and playing with my brother and cousins.

"Just give up already!" Michael grunted. Playing like _this_ wasn't what I had in mind. He had William pinned to the dusty ground and in a headlock. "Come on, before I kill you, you stubborn bastard." William was turning awful red in the face, and that vein in his neck looked pretty serious. Good thing Daniel stepped in to break it up. Once William was released he gasped for breath, almost as if he had been diving in the deepest of lakes in the middle of winter. "I win!"

"You call that wrestling?" I ask. "You nearly killed him, moron."

"You're the same way with me," Jonathan tried to argue, but I shot him a deathly glare. Yeah, that'll shut him up.

"What does li'l ol' Jadey know about wrestling?" Michael taunted. Oh he was going to pay dearly for that. Without saying a word I cruised over to him as if floating on air and effortlessly flipped him onto the ground. A small cloud of dust gathered around us as I kept him in place; looking like a hog tied and ready to be devoured. He threw a fist down in frustration and we just all laughed at him.

"My, my…I am impressed Miss West," Daniel said with a clap. Next thing I know he and William are chanting, "She's the greatest West of the West! She's the greatest West of the West!" while linking their arms together and doing a mock square dancing. I chuckle and then join in with them.

"What are you crazy birds doing out here?" Aunt Josie laughs as she and my mother take up seats in the two rocking chairs on the porch. Already they're like two elderly women. What's next, knitting?

"Oh, Jade just beat Michael here at wrestling and we're celebrating," William said. Michael still can't help but pout. I may be smaller than him, but I'm still one helluva woman.

"Michael Phillip Morris, you weren't seriously being rough with your cousin were you?"

"I hardly call it being rough, Aunt Josie," I say smugly.

The rest of the day passes by slowly, I'm growing more and more anxious to sneak out tonight. I do just about everything I could to bypass the time—from cooking, to drawing, even talking to Cat over the telephone. She still gets excited over that invention. Her words are, "You're over there, and I'm over here…and we can hear each other. We're talking miles away!" Oh, Cat.

When nightfall finally arrives and the tiniest of floor creaks disappear, I gather some things in a sack and grab the oil lamp, being extra careful not to make any noises as I sneak out of the window. When I get Precious from the stable, I don't climb on her to leave right away; her galloping would be too loud, so we walk a safe distance. Once I believe to be out of earshot, that's when I decide to take her for a ride. Riding in the night seems fun, it's exhilarating (especially when I'm not even supposed to be doing it), but I didn't care. I wanted to know if that woman would be there again, or at least somewhere around the lake.

We get there finally and I once again tie Precious up and carry the pocketknife, sack containing my drawing pad and charcoal, and the oil lamp and set myself around the same area I was yesterday. Maybe it was foolish of me to think she'd actually show up at this time…in this same spot…but I still didn't care, I had to try and see. I decide to wait for a while, just looking out at the lake as the beautiful moonlight reflected on it. It was peaceful, I found it better to visit here at night than in the day. And it's not shocking, the idea of me wanting to live out here than where I currently reside. I prefer to live in the countryside; I'm not a big "people" person, I just like the few friends I have. This is what I meant when I said I wanted to get away. It's landscapes like this I'm so drawn to; I'm more about the "sight seeing" than you'd think.

After sitting here with a content smile on my face I'm brought of my wonderful daydream when the snap of a twig gets my attention. I immediately whip my head around to the left, staring intently at a bush with a frantic heartbeat and waiting for whatever to come on out. But nothing does. Instead there's a sway to a trail of bushes going in the opposite direction, letting me know that whatever was there took off. Maybe it was a frightened rabbit or something. I turn to look at Precious and she's facing the direction the supposedly scared animal went, only she's really calm. She takes a few steps closer but she can't go any further since I tied her up. "Whatcha looking at girl? Something interesting over there?" I gently spoke to the horse and stroked her muzzle. She neighs a little bit and tries but struggles to get near those bushes. Normally it would've startled me, but she's not doing it in a way that says there's danger. With that thought in mind I take my oil lamp and the pocketknife (just in case) and walk over to those same bushes. I peer cautiously into it, not seeing anything. I get a little bolder and walk further past the bushes, careful not to step on loose twigs or leaves. As I go further I hear Precious neighing again, almost as if she's telling me I'm getting closer to something. Just when I take that extra step there's a rustling noise and the sound of padding against the dirt floor. I'd follow it but I'll scare whatever that was and _myself_ in the process, so I stood there frozen momentarily and waited for another sound, but got nothing.

_'I should probably go back home. I'll try again tomorrow,'_ I thought, completely undeterred. Once again I took Precious and left, but I couldn't help but feel like before I did I was being watched.

* * *

_Monday, April 22, 1886_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I didn't find Tori like I'd hoped. But there was something out there last night. Precious was in a way trying to tell me something was there, and each time I got closer the thing in the bushes backed away, eventually running away completely. I had given up for the night, but I'm returning to the same site and beyond until I see her again. But what kept tugging at me the most was that once I climbed Precious before going home, there was this strong feeling that something was watching me very closely. Creepy, I know, but it couldn't have been a threat; Precious would've reacted hysterically._

_ I need to talk to someone about this, but who? Who would believe that I saw a woman that one might've easily mistaken for an angel out in the wilderness? Who would accept that I have an unnatural obsession with finding her and getting to know her? If I think this sounds crazy, there's only one person just as crazy that might actually believe me._

_ I'm going to talk to Cat._

I do just that after having breakfast with the family. I waited impatiently for someone of the Valentine household to answer the telephone, nearly ripping out the cord in my anticipation. I get my wish as a bubbly Cat answers in her usual cheery voice.

"Hello! Valentine residence! May I ask who is calling?"

"Cat, it's me," I sighed.

"Oh, hi Jade! What're you up to?" I almost changed my mind in telling her everything. If Cat didn't believe me then I don't know what I'd do. She just has to. This is the same girl that has hopes about the fairytales we were told as children being true…and she's sixteen.

"Listen, I really need to confide in you. Can I trust you with what I'm about to tell you?"

"Of course! You can always count on me, Jade. Now what's on your mind?" She surprisingly sounded serious, and that's when I drew a deep breath and let it spill out.

"Just two days ago while I went up to Willow Creek Reservoir, I stumbled across an Indian. She was unlike _any_ other woman I've seen before. From the stories we've heard around town I'm almost positive she's from the Navajo tribe. Anyway, I've been back to the lake once since then and I'm determined to find her."

"Why's that?"

"…Because…I'm not sure exactly. It's just that when I say she's unlike any normal woman I mean she had eyes like you wouldn't believe. She spoke only _one_ word in her native tongue and it was beautiful, even if I couldn't understand her. Her appearance…she was just so…" I felt a grin coming onto my face. I didn't know how to explain it all to Cat, she had to see her for herself. And what nonsense I WAS speaking of her to describe her wasn't nearly enough, but I had butterflies. "You just had to have seen her. I could draw her if I wanted to. I'll do that. When we return I'll use some paints and paint her for you." It wouldn't be nearly as good as the real thing, but it would have to do.

I heard Cat chuckle at the other end. "Wow, whoever she is she sounds amazing. Can you describe her eyes? You said they were eyes like I wouldn't believe. Tell me," she pleaded. I'm glad she was interested and not shooting me down by telling me I'm crazy or whatever. But I continued to smile and told her every single detail I managed to gather about this woman in that brief moment. We talked for who knows how long until she said that her mother needed her help in the kitchen.

"You know what I think, Jade? I think you're bound to see her again. She sounds as adventurous as you. She should be back for more," she laughed. And I stuck with that. If CAT VALENTINE finds _that_ to be true, then so do I.

"Thanks for listening, Kitten. If I manage to see her again before we get back I'll ring you."

"You had better, West! See you!"

"Bye." I hung up feeling a lot better, but that soon dissipated as my father walked up behind me.

"Were you speaking to that Cat girl?"

"Yes," I replied as monotonously as I could.

"What were you talking about for so long?" I didn't like the suspicion in his voice. It's like he's accusing me of something. I also don't like how he speaks of Cat with such disdain. She may seem off but she's one of the most sweetest people you'll ever know; why he can't seem to accept that she's my friend after all these years I'll never know.

"Just girl things. Maybe I don't show it often or at all, but I do care about my friends." He only looked at me blankly and kept walking. _'If it wasn't for the fact that he caused my birth I'd—__"_

"Jade?" My mother's voice broke me of my thoughts. When I looked over at her she appeared to be ready to scold me. She must've been standing there and witnessed the little, awkward interaction between Father and me. "Don't look at your father like that. I know he's strange and doesn't really approve of well…anything in life, but he's still your father. Try not to take everything he says or does to heart, okay?" she says while playfully yet gently connecting a light fist to my jaw. "You're tough," she smirked. I sigh in agreement and roll my eyes, letting her know that the incident was now behind me.

"I know I am. To prove it, I'm going to slam Michael into the ground again." She threw her head back and laughed, arguing that that's not exactly lady-like, but agreeing that I can at least handle my own.

"What's with that daughter of yours?" James asked his wife. He sat on the end of the bed closest to the window of their temporary bedroom while reading a newspaper.

"What are you on about this time?" Rebecca demanded with a sigh. She was preparing to sow a little tear in a pair of Jonathan's trousers. "And she's not just my daughter, she's also _yours_. Don't speak of her like she's a bastard child you decided to take in," she said, indignantly.

He set his paper down and rubbed his left temple as if a huge migraine was coming on. "I didn't mean it like that, Rebecca. I'm just saying I think our daughter needs to be around the right people. That Cat girl is strange. And I overheard her talking to her about some Indian, whatever that conversation was about, it's all I got. I don't want Jade getting caught up with the likes of them. I'm not even sure HOW she could've been involved with one in the first place."

"Tell me, James, do you want your children to grow up with hate filled in their hearts? We are God-fearing people that should love one another. Is that so hard?"

"You know how Indians are. We all don't exactly get along with each other. It's bad enough she wants to be around one, next thing I know she'll be talking to colored people."

"What is wrong with you?" she seethed.

"I'm not racist. I don't really mind colored people, it's just that you know how the townspeople are; I don't want—"

"Stop right there," Rebecca interrupted him. She started to gather the trousers and needle and thread and make her way out of the room. "I don't know what's gotten into you James West, but I don't like it one bit. You were not raised to see people by the color of their skin, and neither was I. And so what if Jade is talking about being friends with an Indian? The past is the past. Not every Indian is going around killing white people in unspeakable ways. I just can't…" she doesn't finish her sentence, being incredibly put off by her husband at the moment, so she shakes her head disapprovingly and leaves the room.

Rebecca decides to sit at a table in the living room to finish with Jonathan's trousers. Josie was already sitting in a chair dozing off until her sister-in-law came sauntering in.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Your brother just worked my nerves." By now she was angrily sowing the thread into the material, narrowly avoiding her fingers in the process.

"When is he never working anyone's nerves? What'd he do this time?"

Rebecca stopped her work and licked her lips, going over how exactly to explain the situation. "Not too long ago I was just telling Jade not to take everything her father does to heart when moments ago I let him get to me. He's changed I tell you. He overheard Jade talking to her friend on the telephone and he hears the word "Indian" and he's panicking. He doesn't want his children associating with Indians and 'colored people,'" she grimaced. Josie grunted and rolled her eyes.

"That man is something else. He knows we didn't grow up to be like that."

"That's what I told him…I'm just glad that Jade and Jonathan are more open." She smiled a little, because she knew about Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie being friends with André Harris.

"You deserve some gold, Rebecca," Josie suddenly exclaimed.

"What's that you say?"

"Gold. For putting up with my brother."

"You clown," they both laughed as Rebecca tossed the trousers at Josie's face.

"Hey, Jade!" Michael shouted from outside. I was just finishing cleaning the dishes from today's late lunch when I walked out of the house to find Jonathan and my cousins sitting on the porch.

"What?"

"You're finished with dishes, right? We were planning on going up to the lake for a swim. Want to come?" I could feel my face practically light up at the idea. So of course I said yes. We all went to the stable and chose our horses, the boys knowing which one I'd pick, and we eagerly raced to Willow Creek Reservoir. I was the first to arrive since I my only thought was of Tori. I get it; I know I'm obsessed. The boys arrive moments later and join me at the lake. William brought with him a bat and a ball, hoping that at some point we'd all play Knurr and Spell, which no one objected to.

I watched as the boys swam laps while I sat closer to the land and only let my feet get wet. Jonathan came back and sat next to me after he had his fill of playing in the water. "Why weren't you out there? You love a good splash fight."

I shrugged. I didn't feel like it today, knowing the real reason why I wanted to come in the first place. "I'm content with just watching you fools play around. Maybe next time," I say while ruffling his hair. Then the boys decide to emerge and dry off before putting back on their trousers.

"That was refreshing," Daniel says. "I'm energized, so let's play a little Knurr and Spell." I get up from my spot and take the bat; I always have to claim first. After me William goes. Then Jonathan, Daniel, and Michael. Michael has to outshine everyone and hit the ball straight into the forest.

"Now look what you did," Jonathan complained. Michael responded by lightly shoving his head. "Don't worry you runt, I'll get it," he said. But I had long since jogged in the direction the ball went.

"What're you doing? I said I'd get it," Michael called after me, but I waved him off nonchalantly. It looked like the ball went pretty far, but I could tell where it landed so it shouldn't be too much trouble looking for it. About a little over fifteen yards did I walk into the forest I searched, and I finally spotted something white lying across the dirt floor. Brushing away some of the leaves of a bush I found what I was looking for and prepared to turn around. Once I did I nearly jumped out of my skin.

Before I could scream a tan hand covered my mouth. I could've died right there. After two days I come face to face with the woman who has been on my mind incessantly. I stood there wide-eyed as she stared at me. She smiled and then removed her hand from my mouth and brought her arms around her back as if she were shy. I don't know how long we stayed silent and glanced at each other every now and then, but I finally spoke up.

"…I've been going insane trying to find you." I chuckled, "I was beginning to think you were just my imagination. Glad that isn't so." Then I remembered she couldn't understand anything I'd say. I sighed and then slowly reached out to touch her marvelous white-streaked hair. "If only we could communicate with each other…" She closed her eyes and seemed to lean into my touch, that warm smile never leaving her face. I couldn't believe how this was turning out—me being extremely gentle and her being so calm around a complete stranger. She opened her eyes again and I really looked into them. I never noticed the ring of white around her blue pupils, but they were amazing.

"Victoria." I immediately stopped stroking her hair and my jaw went slack. "…You called me Victoria the other day. I liked it." I dropped my hand and stepped back slightly.

"You speak English?!" I wasn't upset with her, just really shocked. She giggled and nodded.

"I am sorry I did not speak sooner with you. When I first saw you I was curious, and so I said "hello" in my native language."

"Yeah, and then you ran away," I say with a slight pout.

"I was how you say, 'messing around with you?' I have observed white soldiers and heard them speak like this to one another." I couldn't help but laugh; no way was she pulling my leg the other day!

"Ah, I see you're a funny one," I said, with mirth. We continued to laugh, and then I brought back up what she first said to me today. "So, you liked the name I gave you, eh?" She nodded and brushed her loose hair behind her ear.

"It is an interesting name, even when you shortened it."

"Tori. I'm happy you like it…but what's your real name?"

"I am Nizhóní." I mouthed the name, and then muttered it under my breath, trying my best to pronounce it correctly. "That is right. Very good."

"What does it mean?"

"The proper translation in English is 'beautiful.'" Beautiful. I couldn't agree more… "What is your name?" Oh right. I was so caught up in her I forgot to introduce myself.

"I'm Jade." She repeated my name like I did hers and gave a soft smile, as did I.

"What does your name mean?" I tilted my head to the side and jutted my lips out, drawing a blank.

"I'm not sure," I shrug. "It's just a name." She pondered that and slowly nodded. "So," I added, breaking the silence. "How did you come to know English?"

"My people have known your language for some time now. Long before my birth my people were forced to live on a reservation. They have picked up on the English language and have known it ever since. I was taught both my language and yours since I was very young." Oh. Her telling me about her people being forced onto a reservation was saddening, but she didn't look sad at all. I guess since she was born way after that it didn't affect her too much? Maybe. We stood in silence once more, and then another question popped into my mind. I can't believe I didn't ask sooner.

"I've never seen anyone like you before. Your eyes are…wow. They're stunning. But I'm curious as to how your pupils are blue and _not_ black. I didn't think it possible." Before she could get another word out of her mouth I heard my brother and cousins shouting my name. She whipped her head around and was about to take off again until I stopped her. "Wait! Wait…please don't…" I don't ever use the word "please" but I really didn't want her to leave.

"I really must leave, Jade," she said, softly. My lips were slightly parted as I tried to think of something to say. I just, _we_ just started talking. I wanted to know more about her.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" I was still holding onto her hand. The boys weren't too far away now.

"Yes. I will be here again at this time tomorrow." I grinned like an idiot, and then I finally (but reluctantly) let go of her.

"Bye, Nizhóní."

"Please," she said as she was nearly jogging backwards. "Call me Tori," she smiled and then disappeared. There I was smiling like an idiot again; she wanted to be called the name I gave her.

I started walking back towards the lake and met the boys halfway. "Did you get lost?" Daniel said, almost sarcastically. I put a hand over his mouth and threw his head back playfully, to which he feigned hurt.

"No. It was hard to find, that's all," I responded with my usual bored tone. And to think, a few minutes ago my voice was alive and full of curiosity and excitement when I spoke to my new friend.

"Why'd you stick around for so long? If it was hard to find we could've gotten another one," William suggested.

"I got it, didn't I?"

"Eh, let's go back to the house. We can finish playing over there, so we won't lose the ball in this terrain again," said Michael. Everyone agreed and we mounted the horses and raced back to the house.

As promised, I rang up Cat and told her about my second encounter with Tori. She squealed in delight and went on and on about how she wished she were here so she could meet her. They'd be good friends, I could tell.

* * *

_Monday, April 22, 1886_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I found her! Actually I more than found her, we spoke and I've decided that I've never been more interested in anything else in my entire life. I learned her real name. Of course I've no idea how to spell it, but like she requested I'm sticking with Tori. We came to an understanding that we are to meet up in the same spot tomorrow. My brother and cousins ruined my talk with her earlier by coming to look for me; I mean I appreciate them being concerned of my whereabouts, but there was so much more we could've discussed. I honestly feel as though I could talk to her for hours. If all goes well that can happen. I already can't wait for tomorrow evening._

* * *

**A/N: Hey there. Random, but did anybody else notice once Beck and Jade got back together in the show they weren't as touchy feely and kissy face like they used to be? Towards the end there was still more Jori action, and it was a dream come true that they were together for the last episode, so THANKS DAN! WE KNEW YOU WERE ALWAYS TEAM JORI (despite the fact that you HAD to put Bade back together for the sake of a "normal think-of-the-kids-this-is-still-straight-America")…is it weird that I'm straight and am a die-hard Jori shipper? EQUAL RIGHTS! EQUAL RIGHTS! Ya damn straight I support same-sex relationships.**

**Anyway, aside from that rant, like I said before if it doesn't look like this story is getting any love then I'm going to remove it. SO PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Also, the pronunciation for Tori's Navajo name is actually pretty simple: **_**"nee-zho-nee"**_**. The **_**"zho"**_** part, the **_**"zh"**_** sounds like the **_**"ge"**_** in the word "garage", and of course you're adding the **_**"o"**_** into that. When you say the **_**"zho"**_** part you're putting a little more stress onto it.**

**Another thing, I won't add songs after EVERY chapter, maybe the next one.**

**And again…REVIEW. Because as the story progresses shit gets real.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there, hi there, ho there! Thank you for the reviews last chapter guys! Ya make a girl feel happy :D **

**Okay, reviewer Torben wondered about the Hurt/Comfort genre of this story, and I wanted to say that it'll take a while but there will be some sad times in the future. When it comes maybe some will classify it as Drama but I see it differently, so that's why I also set it up as Hurt/Comfort. **** Well there will be some drama, I just don't see why we can't have three genre types…or more…because I actually have a lot of elements to this story; it's a whirlwind of emotions, cultures, and twists and turns!**

**Anyway, once again thanks for the reviews loves. Keep them coming. I had no idea you guys would like it this much so I'll continue with it. Onward we shall go!**

* * *

_I'm walking around a forest. Thick fog surrounds the area and I can't see too far ahead of me. There are soothing sounds all around me; there's my steady breathing, trickling water in the distance, wings flapping of a flock of birds, little creatures scurrying about, and the occasional chirp of a cricket. I can smell the damp soil beneath my feet, the leaves, bark of spruce trees, and the plants around them. Goosebumps are forming all over my pale skin, and I look down and notice that I'm completely naked. I don't bother to shield myself from anything, for I'm utterly at ease. Nature has totally enveloped me and I loved every second of it. _

_ Not at all fearful of moving forward, I take light steps in front of me to get a better understanding of just where I am and where I'm going. I continue to walk aimlessly for a while longer until I hear soft whimpering. I stop to listen for the source of the noise and then I see little gray, fuzzy figures crawling over one another. The closer I get the figures start to become clearer, and I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. There are about five tiny wolf pups in a few different colors piled on top of each other and tumbling over across the ground. One sees me as I draw closer and starts trotting towards me, and then the rest follow suit. I find that these pups are now playfully tackling me as I sink to the forest floor. I scratch along their ears and they nuzzle against my skin in approval. I notice that one pup moves away and turns its back to the rest of us and tries its best to howl; the rest of the litter does the same. I look up to see if maybe they're calling their mother, but something else is standing in the midst of the fog. There, staring back at me is a pair of sky blue irises with an equally blue center._

_ She emerges from the fog altogether and I see that she's as naked as I am; only her breasts are blanketed by her long brown, white-streaked hair. I turn my head away sharply and blush at what was previously in my line of vision. Instead I focus on the still very active pups playing around me. Next thing I know a hand gently cups my chin and guides my head so that those mesmerizing eyes are locked with mine. She's crouched down on the ground with one knee in the dirt—half sitting and making her tower just above me as I sit completely—and she's just _so_ close, I feel her breath fan across my face. _

_ "They _really_ like you," she chuckled softly. "I am impressed. They normally do not take kindly to strangers; that or they are frightened." She pauses to slowly run her hand through my hair, never breaking eye contact. I inhale a sharp breath and marvel at her gentleness. "You must be something special," she said in above a whisper. I click my tongue at her words and roll my eyes in a playful manner. _

_ "_I'm_ not so special. But _you_ are," I say with a grin. The little confidence I had disappeared when I felt that she now had both hands running smoothly in my hair. I felt like I was literally melting at her touch. She brought our faces a few centimeters closer, her lips parted, her eyes boring into me. Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed and she looked as though she had a million things to say to me, and then her bottom lip started to quiver, and her breaths went from being steady to slightly erratic. I stared at her in confusion and was prepared to say something until I heard a faint sound from her mouth._

_ "…I…they…" She quickly looked from me to the still hyper pups at my side, and then back to me. "What does this mean?" she whispered. Now I was really confused._

_ "What does what mean? What's wrong?" I asked as I reached up and cupped her face with both hands, forgetting that we were both still very much naked._

_ "_They_ like you."_

_ "I know. You told me they aren't normally like this with other people. I know."_

_ "You do not understand. That _means_ something. What _**I**_ do not understand is…" But she stops mid-sentence. I pull her face forward and rest my forehead against hers._

_ "Tell me. What is it? What is it that neither of us can seem to grasp?" But she doesn't answer, she just looks at me like there's a sudden realization, and then…_

"Jade! Jade, it's time to get up honey," my mother startles me awake. It seems that I startled her also because I jumped up so fast our heads nearly collided. "Whoa! Whoa…you just basically put a fresh nail in MY coffin," Mother said as she clutched her chest. It took about ten seconds for me to come back to reality. I had been dreaming, and it was about Tori. That was the wildest, calm dream I've ever had. Hell, maybe anyone could've had. I just described it as both wild and calm. What did all of that mean? Those pups were somehow really important to her, but why? I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and sat straight up, my mother's rambling on the other side of the room barely registering with me as I finally rose from the bed. I think she said something along the lines of "never done anything like that before" and "scared shitless", something like that.

I made myself presentable shortly afterwards and headed down to the kitchen where my aunt, uncle, and Mother were gathered. Aunt Josie had taken to the stove whipping up pancakes and bacon while my mother and uncle were making small chatter at the table. Once I entered my mother was just finishing her conversation and tilted her head over my way. "Well, simmered down now have we?" I sighed and barely uttered a "yeah" before I took a seat at the table.

"Uh oh, simmered down from what?" Uncle Phillip asked.

"Nothing really," I said.

"Ohhh on the contrary," Mother laughed. "She practically gave me a heart attack earlier. Went to wake her up and I get a glimpse of the devil himself instead. Mm, mm, mm…I tell you...scared me _shitless_." Well, I did hear that correctly then. "You've never done that before. Did you have a nightmare?" Far from that actually; the surroundings in the dream made it so serene, yet I couldn't make heads or tails of it. But I lied about it anyway.

"You could say that." Despite having just woke up, I still felt drowsy. The dream may not have been a nightmare but it's like I was going crazy trying to decipher it.

"Well you should feel a lot better after having my delicious pancakes, Jade. I know how much you love them," Aunt Josie boasts. We Wests are a prideful people.

"Oh I don't deny that," I reply. Once she sets plates and silverware in front of the table's occupants she goes to fetch her sons and my brother. My father had already passed her on his way to the kitchen and glanced at me suspiciously. He doesn't say anything but "Morning" to Uncle Phil and my mother's name as he leans in to kiss her cheek; she flinched, just a little bit, but it was enough for Father to notice as he paused and then finally pressed his lips to her skin. If he keeps it up he's going to lose everything in his life he holds dear…well, I'd say that's just my mother.

On cue, the other boys race to the kitchen and fix their plates as though they had never eaten a day in their lives. I'm used to this kind of behavior since I grew up around nothing but males, and I have eating habits like them myself; something Mother is determined to break for me.

Breakfast goes by in comfortable silence (for everyone else), I can almost _feel_ the burning gaze Father aims at me every now and then. Wanting to just hurry and get the hell away from him, I finish eating and go to my room to pack the things I brought with me to the lake when I snuck out at night, trying to patiently wait for the right time to leave. It was easier said than done.

As I walk past my window I stop and do a double take because there is an angry looking dark pair of eyes peering into my room. Once they lock onto mine they go from angry to surprised, that's when I hear a muffled "Oh, sorry!" I stride over to the window and prop it open, seeing a redheaded teenage girl sheepishly looking down at the ground.

"Who the hell are you?! Are you some pervert, staring into my room like that? What's the matter with you?" I say, quite disturbed at the current situation. Her cheeks flush about as red as her hair, and she opens her mouth to form SOME coherent explanation as I glare at her, but maybe my gaze proves to be putting her under a lot of pressure. "Well? Say something or I'll beat it out of you." I could've laughed at how much her eyes widened in fear, making her look more like a caricature.

"I'm sorry, I-I wasn't trying to spy on _you_…I thought this was Danny's room. I've never actually been inside the house before so…" I arched an eyebrow and a twitch of a smile came across my face. _'This girl IS a pervert; she just got the wrong room. What if I had been changing my clothes? I'll remember to keep the curtains closed from now on.' _I eyed the girl and realized she looked really young…too young, in fact, for my cousin Daniel. I had to know what her involvement with him was, 'cause an opportunity like this doesn't just always happen.

"Girl, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." _'Could've fooled me. I thought she was twelve.'_

"You're old enough to know better than to be a 'Peeping Tom.' Now why would you want to be staring into his room anyway…or do I even need to really ask?" I tell her with amusement to my voice.

"Please don't say anything! I wasn't really trying to watch Danny do anything in that kind of way, it's just…I have a huge crush on him and I've asked him to do things with me, but always says he never has time. So I thought I'd go to his window and see just what always 'keeps him busy.'" I was holding back laughter again. This girl is almost as boy-crazy as Cat.

"Listen, I don't think Daniel wants to be rude, but I'm positive he's not interested." I said Daniel doesn't want to be rude, I didn't say **I** wasn't going to be rude and blunt about it. After the words have left my mouth the girl instantly appeared downtrodden.

"Oh…you really think he doesn't want to be bothered?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry." I wasn't. With that she left, shoulders slumped and everything. I watched her head straight for her house mechanically; poor girl. As many times as I've been over here when I was younger I didn't recall seeing that girl. Weird. I have a feeling that she's still not going to let go of Daniel though. At least I found something funny today. Does that make me a bad person? Eh, like I care.

I had to share this information with my cousin, just to give him a heads up that he has a little stalker. I found him playing chess with William in the living room, winning like always does. "Hey, who's the redhead girl next door?" I asked as I stood next to them. Daniel visibly tensed and rolled his eyes while William guffawed. Not wanting to talk about her, Daniel continues with the game while William supplies her name, which is Delilah.

"What are we talking about her for?" William asked with a feeling about the answer anyway.

"Just thought I'd let 'Danny' know that she may very well try to sneak-a-peek at you in your window, because that's what she did to me just now, and she was wondering why she can never seem to get you alone basically. I think she's caught on to your excuses."

"She was looking at you through your window?" said Daniel in disbelief.

"Yeah, only because she was sure it was _your_ bedroom." He groaned in annoyance at Delilah and mumbled a "whatever", going back to his game. William and I laughed and kept teasing him about it of course.

* * *

Finally, the time arrived for my rendezvous; I couldn't stop the grin on my face even if I wanted to. Everything I needed to do at the house was already finished, so I let my mother know I was going out.

I had MANY questions for Tori, and while thinking about them all Precious and I made it to the lake in a flash. I know if I just sat by the water she'd find me since she's done it mysteriously the last two times, but I couldn't do it in my excitement. I wandered around instead, grazing the tree bark lazily as I go, plucking a flower from the ground and becoming familiar with its scent, just bypassing time. It's then that I realize the setting was a lot like my dream, only there is no fog. And there is no nakedness…definitely not that, especially of my Indian Goddess. Wait, did I really go there? _My_ Indian Goddess?

"Yá'át'ééh, Jade." There she is approaching me now, and fully clothed. Pushing those thoughts aside I smile and say hi to her.

"Ha. Glad you didn't sneak up on me this time. So, is that what that means? That greeting of yours…you're saying 'hi' or something?"

"Oh, yes. It means hello. I remember your confusion when I first used the word," she chuckled. She then notices the sack I have in my hand and asks, "What have you there?"

"Just a drawing pad and charcoal." Her face lights up I guess once she hears "drawing" and clasps her hands together.

"May I see what your drawing pad contains? Please?" That smile she has is so infectious, there's no way I can deny her anything. But I am a bit hesitant, because there are a lot of pictures I drew of her in it, I don't want her to think I'm weird or whatever.

"Um, sure. Let's sit down somewhere."

"I know, let us go to my favorite spot. It is near a great big tree. This way," she gestures for me to follow her. Is it strange that I feel like this woman could do no harm or tell no lies? I'm oddly so at ease around her, I'm certain no one else would have stuck around after seeing her even for the first time. Anything "Indian" to everyone else is like taboo or something. But I follow her until we reach a giant tree, just like she said. It's so big, in fact, that there's a hollow under it; a few people could sit there crouched in it if they wanted to.

"Wow. I haven't gone much further from the lake before. But I can see why this is your favorite spot, it looks like an interesting place to sit in peace…or hide."

"I do exactly that whenever I feel like having time to myself. Shizhe'é does not like it when I run off, but I cannot stay hidden from the world."

"Who is that?" I mumble. I like the language she is speaking but I feel silly whenever I try to pronounce any of it, simply because I can't.

"My father." She enters the inside of the tree first, taking a seat and leaning back against the bark, and I do the same. It smells pleasant in here; the only word that comes to mind with this scent is "earth". Remembering that she wanted to see my drawings, I hand the pad over to her and she eagerly flips through the pages. She doesn't say anything until she gets to the fourth page. "These are all of me?" she asks, momentarily glancing at my eyes. But she's not asking like she finds it weird, she sounds amused actually; flattered even. I blush and nod my head. "They are _very_ good. I have never seen my face across paper before, I love it." I'm relieved that she does.

"So, _Tori_…" still excited that she lets me call her that. "I have a lot of burning questions for you." I search my mind frantically, not knowing which one I want to start with first. "Well this one isn't as important but I wanted to know how old you are?" She looks up from the pad and replies, "Hastą́'áadah," and smirks.

"You love teasing me, don't you?" We both laugh until she repeats her answer, only in English this time.

"I am sixteen years of age."

"So am I. Okay next question—are you an only child?" I decided to start off with typical questions and ask the heavy-hitters later.

"No. I have an older sister. Now, I have a question for you also. Why have I not seen you here before? Where did you come from?" She finishes going through my miniature "collection" of her pictures and returns the pad.

"I'm from a neighboring town called Prescott. I'm here because I'm visiting my aunt, uncle, and cousins with the rest of my family. Now, we're actually a lot closer to Prescott than Chino Valley, where my aunt lives. Do you live around here? 'Cause if you do you're a lot closer to me than you think."

"Well, where I live my people are hidden. There is a good number of us that strayed away from the reservation from years ago. But the distance from here is not too bad, I take my horse and wander around." When she said "hidden" I guess it was to steer clear of white people. I totally get it.

You know, now that we're in less light her eyes really do appear to be glowing. I'm tempted to ask her if she really is an extraterrestrial that was maybe adopted by the Navajo tribe. But that's SO fartfetched! But the glow of her eyes are, too!

"I have a confession, Jade." Uh oh. She can read my mind! She IS an extraterrestrial! "I saw you out near the lake that night; when you thought I was an animal in the bushes..." My astonomical heart rate suddenly slowed as I remembered what she was talking about.

"That was you? Watching me?"

"Yes," she admitted embarassingly. "I wanted to say something to you, but I feared I may scare you off. My eyes at night are _noticeable_. It can be frightening if you do not know what it is. So as you drew closer I ran away."

"That makes sense now. My horse was doing everything she could to get to those bushes." I sighed in relief; I just knew she was going to say what I originally was thinking...although, she hasn't exactly said that yet anyway. "Wait, your eyes...you never told me why they are the way _they are_." She stops for a second, unsure how to tell me this information, I can see it all in her face.

"...It is because of how I was born. I do hope that you will believe me." I place a hand on top of hers reassuringly. "Tori, if I can believe that your eyes are like this in the first place then I can believe the reason behind it, too," I smile at her. She takes a breath and then begins. "In Indian culture, ANY tribe can have a special female born, but there is only ONE every 100 years. My tribe—the Navajo people—were proud and honored to have the Spirit of the White Wolf born to them." Tori took another pause, waiting for me to say something, but I nodded and let her continue.

"It is like I am an unofficial 'princess.' What the Spirit of the White Wolf represents is Wisdom, Patience, Teaching, and Guidance. Whomever she is, she is highly valued to Indians. The Spirit of the White Wolf has blue eyes and white hair," she says, pointing at her person. "I am slowly growing my white hair as you can see." And it's gorgeous. I run my fingers through it again and tell her just that.

"That's amazing...spectacular. I've no real words to describe what you just told me, but you truly are amazing," I say almost breathlessly.

"Thank you. But that is the reason why I am hidden. I was not supposed to be seen by anyone who is not Indian, but when I first saw you I could not help myself. You appeared harmless; when I look at you something tells me that everything will be fine." At this point we're both staring into each other's eyes. "Your eyes are quite beautiful as well." I didn't think so, though; it's funny how we each find the "window to each other's souls" so captivating.

"I'm sorry. You've been hidden from the rest of the world up until now? I'd hope that you won't get caught, I'd hate for something bad to happen to you." My voice never has had this much concern for anyone, but I meant it; I don't want any harm to come to her. Our hands were still connected, but neither of us were pulling away.

"I feel as though I know you," Tori said, suddenly.

"Like we were supposed to find each other at the lake?" I say more as a statement than a question. "Fate is interesting like that."

"You believe it is fate?"

"...Yeah, I do." We're silent and just enjoying one another's company for about two minutes until she says something again.

"Are you familiar with the Chinese?" My eyebrows knit together at the random question because one: I thought she was hidden from the world so I didn't expect her to know anything about the Chinese, and two: I wouldn't know too much about them. But I giggle afterwards.

"Uh well, I know very little about them. Why do you ask?"

"I remember when we met, you said you knew of a Navajo from your town. Well I know whom you speak of, because he is a cousin of mine. He works very closely with the Chinese and has told us interesting things about them."

"That guy is your cousin? Oh..."

"Yes. From time to time he will visit us."

"What stories does he tell you about them?"

"We all may be different peoples with different backgrounds, but we can find common ground between our cultures. In Chinese culture, it is said they believe in a representation of two opposite principles in nature—they are Yin and Yang. Yin is feminine and is everything negative in nature, while Yang is masculine and is everything positive. They rely on each other, and cannot exist without the other. There is much more to the concept of Yin and Yang, but my point being is you can find it in everything.

"In Indian culture, there is the Spirit of the White Wolf and the Great Black Wolf. We are like the same thing, the only difference being I am the feminine one, but I am the White Wolf; the Great Black Wolf is, of course, masculine. We balance each other and possess these great qualities. My cousin learns so many things from them; they are truly fascinating."

"Whoa," I breathe. "I don't know if I can wrap my head around all of that at the moment but it sounds intriguing." It really does pique my interest since I love nature. I'm new to everything she's telling me, so it'd take a while before I can fully understand it, but I get the gist of it. "I didn't know that about them; I'd love to go around town, the _world_, and learn new things, but my father wouldn't have it. In fact, no one white really would...unless you're Beck and his family," I mutter the last part. "There's a Chinese laundry service in my town, is that how your cousin got to know them?"

"No. He says he works on this 'railroad.' There are a few Chinese men that work on it with him as well...tell me, Jade, I would like to know more about you. You said you came to visit your aunt, uncle, and cousins. Who are they and the rest of the family you traveled with?"

We sit and talk for what seems like hours. I tell her all about my family and my friends. When I talk about Cat and her antics Tori laughs and agrees that she wishes to meet her, too. We both grow even more comfortable by touching, joking, and leaning against one another, almost as if we really have known the other for a long time. But once the sun starts to set I realize it's time for me to go.

"I wish we did not have to part," Tori announces with a frown, climbing out of the tree.

"I know. I miss you already and I haven't left yet. Same time tomorrow, though?" She brightens up after I ask and says yes. "Don't get in trouble with your family now."

"I will try not to. And the same goes for you." We smile and then lean in for a tight hug. I can smell the fruity scent of her hair, and she's incredibly warm. God I wish I could stay. When we let go finally and I head in the direction where Precious was left, she calls back out to me. "Jade. I have something to show you tomorrow. I can only hope you will find it alright." Well that certainly caught my attention.

"Whatever you have to throw my way, I can take it," I respond. She only looks at me confusedly and I chuckle at her bewilderment. "I meant, whatever it is you have to show me, can't be too bad. You're not scaring me away, Tori," I grin at her. We wave goodbye and both disappear.

I make it back to the house without any complaints from the _good_ people, however, Father scorns me as soon as he sees me.

"Where the hell were you?" I don't even flinch at his hostility, because my attitude can be just as nasty as his.

"Out. I like to explore nature. I can't be cooped up in houses all the time."

"Yeah well, you've never been THIS much into nature. This is completely unlike when we're at home; it's almost as if you're sneaking out to do things you shouldn't be doing. Is that it? Are you doing things behind our backs you good-for-nothing—"

"JAMES!" He spins around to see my mother fuming. She's got a needle in her hand, probably repairing another tear in Jonathan's clothing; my father better watch out, she just may stab him somewhere one shouldn't be stabbed. "Jade, go to your room," she demands, not once taking her burning gaze off of my father. I do as she commands and leave, not wanting to be bothered with him anyway. "What the hell. Is wrong. With you?!"

"She is up to something and I know it!" He stomps a foot down angrily as he growls. His fists are balled up and his face is turning blood red by the second. Rebecca holds her ground, though.

"That girl is not bothering YOU. She is not bothering ANYBODY. Why does it matter what she's doing if it doesn't get in someone else's way?!"

"She is doing something that will EVENTUALLY get in MY way. I have this _feeling_ that she's heading down a path one shouldn't go, Rebecca!" By now, she's so tired of having conversations with him about Jade that doesn't make sense.

"Keep it up, James. Come on. I WANT you to keep it up. Bad things will certainly go your way if you keep. This. Up. Thing is you don't listen. Lot's wife didn't listen, and look what happened to her. Are you Lot's wife now, James?" Rebecca taunted. He just scoffed at her comparison.

"That has nothing to do with this! And don't you dare compare me to that foolish woman; don't even throw Bible stories my way."

"Whatever. I'm beyond tired of this. If you don't stop harassing Jade then you will be in for a world of hurt and pain and misery. Do you understand me?" She's never had to talk to him like this before, she's never even been this angry with him either. He doesn't say anything, just walks off towards the bedroom.

_'That man's gonna find himself in a grave if he continues on like this,'_ she thought.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 23, 1886_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I finally got more answers from Tori earlier today; even ones I didn't expect. I loved learning about everything she had to say. What I found most interesting was that she is the Spirit of the White Wolf, that explains why her eyes are that beautiful shade of blue all around._

_ We spoke for hours, just getting to know each other better. I'm glad that she's as comfortable around me as I am around her. When I told her about my friends she got excited at the very idea of them. She longs to meet other people; she _craves_ it, because she told me that she's been hidden this whole time and that breaks my heart. The world has so much to offer. True I haven't been to many places outside of Prescott, but I've heard about so many places that I just have to visit them._

_ Tori mentioned that she has something to show me tomorrow. I'm nervous yet ecstatic. I can't begin to imagine what it could be. When it comes to Tori there is nothing predictable or normal, and I love that about her._

_ And I've come to realize that this is what I myself have been craving all along—something new, different, and exciting._

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a long author's note. Heads up.**

**Alright, first I'd like to say that I put a little of myself into both Jade and Tori's characters. I love languages and I'd love to learn as many as I can. Their desire to learn any and everything is what drives them to do the things they do in this story, and that's how I am. I only WISH I was a walking database for languages and cultures -_- I want to learn Navajo and am picking up what I can for this fic and my own personal use, but it's not easy. Navajo is a tonal language and if you don't hit the right tones your words are all over the place and everybody gets confused.**

**Second: Since I am into learning about different cultures I had to put the Yin and Yang reference in there; I wanted to create some similarity with the two. And in a way a lot of cultures have similar beliefs and do find that common ground I spoke of earlier. If you were to look up the White Wolf and the Black Wolf legend, it's actually an old Cherokee story where the White Wolf represents the good in you and the Black Wolf represents the bad—the wolf that you "feed" is the one that wins within you. It's a good story, I just used it differently for this story. **

**Third: I think it's obvious I made up the story about a Spirit of the White Wolf being born every 100 years into a different Indian tribe. Same with the Great Black Wolf.**

**Fourth: Pronunications and translations! We already know the Navajo word for hello, new words are here.**

**1: ****Shizhe****'é – it literally translates to "my father". It's pronounced as **_**"shih-zheh-eh"**_**. The **_**"shi"**_** part sounds like you're about to say **_**"shit"**_** lol, prepare to say **_**"shit"**_** just without the **_**"t"**_** in it lol. There's the **_**"zh"**_** part again. It's like last time, only there's an **_**"e" **_**instead of **_**"o"**_**. The **_**"e"**_** sounds like the "e" in the word **_**"fetch"**_**, so put that sound with the **_**"zh". **_**The **_**"é" **_**is a rising tone, or called a ****short high tone****. With rising tones it almost sounds like you're asking a question. Seriously. So, this **_**"é" **_**sounds like the previous "e" only it's a rising sound. Don't drawl the sound. Put it together and it sounds like **_**"shih-zhe-eh?"**_

**2: ****Hast****ą́****'á****adah – is the number 16. It's pronounced like how you see it actually, but you have to get the tones with the vowels with marks above them. The **_**"**__**ą́" **_**is a ****short, high nasal sound****. The **_**"**__**á**__**"**_** is another short high tone; it's like saying **_**"ah"**_** only it's not drawled, remember it's short.**

**Here's a tip though, whenever you see this symbol ****'** **after a letter that means it's a ****glottal stop****. Whenever you see an accent mark above a vowel that means it's a high tone. I'm sorry if this confuses you guys but I tried to break all the right sounds down for you. If you still find yourself confused (as I'm sure you will) there's a WAYYY better teacher than I am on a very good Navajo website. Just go to **_**gomyson . com**_** and go under the "Language" tab and the "School" tab and you'll find the tones and words I've been using.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I forgot to put the song in for the last chapter…you thought I was joking about a soundtrack? Lol no, I told you I was a bit of a dork. I may even put reasons as to why I chose each song as I list them.**

Pat Metheny- "Electric Counterpoint II- Slow" (plays as Tori and Jade are in the forest heading towards the giant tree, discussing culture and things)

**Here's the thing, I already have the major points to this story planned out, I'm just having a hard time creating things in between. I'm used to OUR time (obviously), the past can be hard to write about, but it's a challenge so that's why I'm doing it. Lol, do you know how many times I almost slipped and had Jade want to call or text Tori and say things like "cool"? I said, "Hey…wait a minute…" But please don't be upset if I take a while to update; Mama is trying, kids.**

**That aside, go and suggest this fic to ya friends. Tell 'em to have their friends read it, and then tell them to have their cousins and girlfriends and boyfriends to read it, too. Even invite ya granny to read it, you know, if she's like free-spirited and her favorite decades were the '60s and '70s. Jus' sayin'.**

* * *

I heard everything he had to say about me last night. I honestly don't care, what I DO care about is Tori being put in the middle of it. My father has never been one for violence, but I wouldn't put it past him to try something he'd soon regret. I need to start playing it safe; I'll see Tori again tomorrow, but we may have to cut a visit the day after, maybe even the day after next. I hate the thought of that. I made a new friend unlike any other and I don't intend to lose her. Today is Wednesday and if we have to cut loose two days, that only leaves us with just Saturday before I leave to be around her. Two words—Bull. Shit.

I need to clear my mind. My aunt has a piano in the living room, and we have one back at the inn, so recently I found myself learning how to play it. I don't have the patience for formal lessons but that's okay, I like being able to challenge myself by playing by ear. My mother has a thing for classical composers—such as Chopin and Bach; there's a guest at the inn that we'll see from time to time that travels a lot, I can't help but envy him because of that and the fact he can play wondrous tunes. He travels and learns all of these songs and I listen to him; I hear him play whenever he comes by and I later try to mimic the sounds. The piano is such a beautiful instrument, one can't deny that.

I sit myself down in front of the upright piano and position my fingers over the keys, thinking back to a song that guest played so perfectly. I believe my fingers are above the correct areas; I press a couple of keys to get an idea of the right sound, and once they sound familiar I start to play in a broken tune that gradually builds into a clear and melodious one. It's a nice song, although I don't know the name of it; I never once spoke to that guest, it was my mother who did. Maybe I will when he returns.

I'm fairly pleased with just how much I was able to pick up by only listening to this song play a few times. But I finally came across a part of the song that was difficult for me to sound out, and again the tune began to sound broken. I wasn't too frustrated, I can't think of a time when I failed to accomplish a goal of mine. I realize I can be cocky, but it's the truth. I mean, yeah I stumbled when trying new things, but I'd always come back that much better; it's why I feel like me having these gifts shouldn't be wasted spending time in one place that won't get me anywhere.

Mother walks into the living room suddenly and stops when she sees me attempting to play the piano. I love my mother, and she's one of the few people in my life to receive any kind of love from me. Too many people annoy me.

"That sounds nice, Jade," she grinned.

"Thanks, but I can't quite figure out how to play this part yet." I pressed on random keys in mock anger and let out a puff of breath, blowing loose hair out of my face.

"You'll get it. You're talented in a lot of things, honey. Don't think I haven't paid any attention to you playing the piano back at the inn, or your drawings." I smile at that. At least she pays attention, I've stopped wanting any attention from my father for a long time. You know, sometimes I believe he never even wanted children; it just sort of happened.

"I agree, Rebecca," says Aunt Josie, coming out in the middle of nowhere. "I still have some old drawings of Jade's when she was ye big." She emphasizes her point by bringing her hand to waist level. I groan because I can only imagine the hideous pieces I called "art" as a child. "Hang tight, I'll go grab them for you!" she gushes as she makes a dash for wherever she has those drawings stored. My aunt is a character.

The day progresses rather slowly. Aunt Josie only confirmed what I thought those old drawings would be like—hideous. Of course she and my mother found them adorable. Not once have I seen my father today, probably avoiding me and his own wife; maybe he's out getting drunk somewhere, he'll do that sometimes. We got a knock on the door earlier, (and just as I predicted) it was Delilah. She politely asked for Daniel, to which my aunt didn't refuse, and called for her middle child. He was cornered once he realized who was at the door, so he couldn't run away and hide. He stepped outside to have a quiet conversation with Delilah, and Michael, William, Jonathan, and I couldn't help but listen in at the window. We snickered at her questioning him and the exasperated huffs, the scuff of boots against the porch, and then mumbling. I peeked around the window just a little bit and could see the redhead shrugging her shoulders and mouthing some words; she looked oddly like an old grumpy man doing that. Daniel was quiet for the most part, I think that was him trying to stay respectful towards a lady…even if she was a stalker.

A few more minutes had passed of Delilah and her incessant whining until she finally left. When Daniel returned we had asked what more was going on, and he said that he had to do it—he had to tell her he wasn't interested. She kept trying to convince him that they'd make a wonderful couple once they married, an idea that frightened him actually. Oh boy I tell ya, we laughed a long time after that.

I'm sitting at a desk in my room sketching when Mother tells me that Cat is on the telephone for me. When I go to answer it in the living room her voice is booming on the other end.

"HI, JADE!" I have to pull it back from my ear at that; her voice is so piercing!

"Uh, hi to you also, Cat. What's new?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to talk to you is all." She sounds a bit distracted. I don't think that's really the truth.

"I don't buy that, Kitty Cat. Even over the telephone I know when you're lying to me."

"Alright," she huffed. "I really wanted to know if there was anything new with Tori. From what you've told me so far she sounds like fun! I really wanna meet her, Jadeyyyy!" Oh that whining Cat does, it's actually obnoxious. I roll my eyes at my childish friend and imagine her rocking back and forth on her toes, smiling bright, and blinking rapidly. But I could tell she so badly wants to meet Tori, and for now she'd have to settle with facts about her.

"Well, I did meet up with her again the day after the last time we spoke over the telephone, and we're seeing each other again later today. She says a lot of things that really get you wondering. I'm in awe at the fascinating things to come from her mouth."

"Really? Like what?" Just as I'm about to tell her everything Tori told me, I see my father stumbling a little bit outside. Wanting to do everything I could to avoid suspicion I tried to change the subject.

"Cat, my father is about to walk into the house; let's discuss something else, maybe I'll talk to you about Tori when I get back, alright?"

"Alright! Well uh, there was something else I meant to tell you. It's about André." The tone of her voice drastically changed from the cheerful one a few moments ago to a somber one.

"Is he hurt?" My eyes widened in fear at the thought of one of my friends being seriously injured. Sensing the worry in my voice, Cat quickly tried to defuse the situation.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! He hasn't been physically harmed, Jade." I sighed in relief, but I was ready to snap at her for starting off this new conversation so alarmingly. "It's just…a few of the men in town have been giving him a hard time. Like yesterday, he went to purchase some vegetables for his mom's soup, and the men approached him, they were taunting him and cursing at him. Their wives buy produce from there and they don't want him anywhere near them. I felt really bad, Jade." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears, and that made me feel uneasy. "I fear they'll do something far worse to André than just spit harsh words at him."

Those bastards. André didn't do anything but mind his own business, I don't see why they get such sick pleasure harassing people. "Alright, Cat, when you get the chance tell André from now on pluck some fruits and vegetables from my mother's garden, but to be extra careful not to get caught; I give him permission but I don't want anyone to think he's stealing. Got it?"

"Right." I hear the front door creak open and see Father with slightly red eyes. He must've been taking his dear time walking to the house, because he was not that far from it when I first noticed him like two minutes ago. His eyes meet mine but he doesn't say anything, I could tell he looks like he wants to, though. Instead he drags his feet towards his bedroom and slams the door shut. "Jade?" I must've been quiet for a long time, I almost forgot Cat was on the telephone.

"Oh yeah, right," I say. "You got everything I said?"

"Yeah, I'll get the word to him."

"Good. And remember, our next conversation will be when I get back home. Think you can wait three more days?"

"Sure," she said, lightly.

"See you, Cat."

"Bye." I hang up the telephone and think about what Cat said happened to André; I'm really worried. I just hope his collecting produce from our garden instead will keep him out of trouble.

Still standing by the telephone, I drum my fingers across my folded arms, wondering what I'm going to do next before it's time to see Tori. I was stuck between taking a nap and wrestling with the guys again, since I hear those ruffians outside; I settle with lying down. I close the door behind me once I reach my room and pull up the window just a bit for a slight breeze, and then lay face down across the bed. I take in the quietness (save for the faint sound of the boys at the front of the house), and breathe in slowly as I feel the wind graze my skin. It's not too long before my eyes start to droop and I'm deep asleep.

_I'm sitting with my knees pulled up to my chin and my back against the rough spruce tree. This time I can see everything in front of me; there are the same noises as before, but there's no fog, and I see that I am once again nude. I don't move. I continue to sit and listen to what's around me. I don't know how I keep ending up here but I'm not complaining. _

_ I hear a little click on the ground to the right of me; it's only a small beetle wandering around. I don't do anything except stare at it blankly before I bring my head up to catch a falcon flying about. It looks as though its circling around its prey, waiting for the opportunity to move in for the kill. _

_ I lean my head back against the tree and close my eyes and inhale. The air isn't too cold, but cold enough so that once I take it in it opens up my lungs. My ears suddenly twitch at the sound of leaves being stepped on. I crack open one eye and peer at whatever has broken the silence. I see that it's just one of the wolf pups—the reddish brown one. Its not hyper or chasing after things, it just stays in place, watching me. After maybe ten seconds it moves forward, looking up at me curiously. I reach out to pet its head, and the pup whimpers at my touch; it then climbs onto my lap and snuggles into me to go to sleep._

_ "I love them all, you know. But he is my favorite." I don't turn around surprised like I normally do; just still petting the little one while it sleeps. My gaze is still focused ahead of me for a while longer before I finally look at her. She's sitting in a position like I am against the tree, right beside me. I'll never understand how she can be so stealthy and suddenly appear right before me._

_ "A boy, huh? And he's your favorite? I can see why. I really like this one, too." I remembered that this was the same pup that originally tackled me and went to call her the first time. "Where are the rest of his little pack?"_

_ "They are with the rest their family, playing. But this one," she gestures with her head, "likes to follow behind me. He listens to everything I have to say; never doubts me, never disagrees with me, and will always support my decisions. It is another reason why he approves of you, my friend." She's looking at me with a small smile on her face. Again, she's naked, but I don't mind it at all like I did last time._

_ "Well I'm glad that he does," I say, softly. The wind blows my hair gently over my eyes, but it doesn't obstruct my view of her lovely, flowing locks dancing around her face; those cheekbones in particular. "How do we keep ending up this way?" I motion with my hand between us both. She only shrugs and then breaks eye contact. _

_ "You tell me, Jade. What does all of this mean to you?" I'm still unsure of that answer. I think the biggest wonder of all is the significance of these pups, especially the one I'm currently holding. _

_ "I don't know, Tori. But I'm dying to know, why are they so important to you? Why do they even _like_ me? I'm not very approachable in anyone's eyes…or _anything_." She chuckles after I'm finished speaking; out of my peripherals I can see the fingers of her right hand gripping the earth beneath them, pulling up the loose dirt and raising her hand slightly away from her body, and slowly releasing nature into the wind. "You love dancing around my questions, don't you?" She laughs again and nods._

_ "I cannot tell you everything just yet, _curious_ one." I put on the best pout I can muster (the action being completely foreign to me) and say, "Oh come on. You can't provide an answer for me, just this once?" But it doesn't work, and I find that I'm still at square one. I feel that Tori's placed her hand on top of mine and I get some sort of surge throughout my body as a result of this. She's smiling at me reassuringly and squeezes my hand gently._

_ "The time will come when you will know everything. But for now…" No other words are exchanged between us as she gets up from her spot on the ground to pet the creature in my lap and briefly gaze at me, a small glint in her eyes; and then I watch as she walks away into nothingness._

I wake up to the sound of a bird chirping by my window, noisy little devil. I don't think I slept too long; a quick nap for maybe thirty to forty minutes. I'm a still sleeper, so I'm glad I don't have to drag a brush through my hair. The first thing I do is close the window, by the time I get back it'll be chilly; and then make my way to the living room to check the time on the old grandfather clock. Really I shouldn't have to leave for another half hour, but me being me, I have to go out early.

I then return to my room and pack the usual stuff into the sack, plus my journal. I have this idea that my father will try to look for it; can't have that, can we? After gathering those I head to the stable and find Precious. Before leaving I decide to brush her mane a bit. "Hey there, girl. Ready for another trip out to the lake? Maybe you'll get to see Tori better this time. I can tell you like her. But here's a secret," I whisper, "I really like her, too." When I'm done brushing her mane I take out from the pocket of my skirt some of the sugar cubes I grabbed from the kitchen and feed it to her. She loves these things so of course she neighs in excitement and devours the few cubes. I then climb up on the horse and take off to the lake.

* * *

When we get there I don't tie Precious up immediately. Instead, I take her for a walk around the lake. She likes it out here just as much as I do, maybe it's because she knows there are other animals out here that aren't her own kind; hm, picture that—an animal that loves other animals. We're walking halfway around the lake when I hear a crunch in the distance. I stop, and suddenly it's quiet. I have this weird feeling that something is coming up behind me, and when it's confirmed that there is, I turn around with a finger at the ready and point and shout, "AHA!" I was correct, for a wide-eyed Tori was staring cross-eyed at my finger in her face. "My, my. I'd say you were losing your touch, Tori," I smirked. She could only smirk back at my finally catching her.

"Perhaps I am. I would be lying if I said I was not a little disappointed I could not scare you this time," she joked. "You are getting better at sensing my presence. Very good." I laughed and pulled her in for a hug, one that she accepted with equal fervor. "Ah, beautiful." I pulled back wondering what she was referring to just now. I see that she's looking over at Precious.

"Oh yeah, this is my aunt's horse, but she's kind of like one of my own anyway. Her name is Precious. Want to pet her?" She eagerly nods and admires the horse as she strokes her coat.

"Precious," she repeats. "I hear the most interesting names outside of the ones I am so accustomed to. It is a good name for your horse. Not many people put much meaning into the names of their most valued animals, or even their children. But I like the name you have for this one. I like any name you give anything, Jade." I can tell she's also talking about the name I gave her and the reason behind it. Now I'm blushing at her words; basically she thinks I'm a really deep and meaningful person, not that I don't agree with that. Ha, I can be so conceited sometimes.

Tori pats Precious' muzzle and gives it a little kiss, something I found adorable, and something I will never admit to anyone. As I'm watching her be so gentle with animals, it brings me back to the dreams I've been having. She's really good with them, especially the wolf pups. I feel like these dreams actually mean something, so I decide to throw anything out there that might have some relation to that.

"Hey, Tori." She stops petting Precious and looks over at me curiously. "Would you by any chance have a pet wolf, or wolves?" She quirks an eyebrow at my question before shaking her head.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just…curious, I guess. Do you have any pets? I noticed you're really good with animals."

"There are ravens that like to come and go as they please. We do not exactly consider them to be pets, but we play with them and feed them whenever they visit." I mouth an "o" at her mentioning that; it seems interesting actually. Usually people stay away from those birds because of what they symbolize—death. That and they look kind of creepy. "There was something I wanted to show you, remember?" Tori reminds me.

"Right! Just let me tie Precious to a tree." I do just that and we head further into the forest. I think she's leading me to the giant tree again; the path looks familiar. I can't stop thinking about what it is she has to show me, but I'm excited because now the goosebumps appear on my skin, and the hairs on my neck are standing. Just as I thought, we're now standing in front of the giant tree, and I notice that there's a bag inside of the hollow, placed right next to her boots. Wait, did I not realize that she was walking around barefoot? Sure enough, I see her toes for the first time beneath her skirt. I bring my attention back to the other object and wonder if the contents of that bag are what she wants me to see. "Got jewels or exotic creatures in that bag my eyes need to feast upon?" I joke with her. She only gives me a small smile in return, but it quickly fades away.

"Jade, will you promise me that you will still be my friend?"

"What?" I can't believe my ears. Why does she think I wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore? "Tori, I'll always be your friend. You're starting to scare me now," I laugh awkwardly.

"Do you promise?"

"…Of course I do. Now what is it you have to show me?" She holds her breath for five seconds and releases a rather shaky one. In the one second it took for anything to happen, my eyes did not miss what was occurring right before me. Tori's beautiful tanned skin was ripping apart along with her clothes, and her long brown hair disappeared as it was now replaced with much shorter white hairs, not just on her head but her whole body. I was now looking at a pure white _coat_, piercing sky blue eyes, followed by the unmistakable frame of a wolf.

A WOLF! I fell to the ground in fear but could not let a scream escape my mouth, nothing else was forming—no impulse to get up and run, any thoughts about what I was looking at, nothing. All that was there right now was absolute fear—gripping me tightly and keeping me firmly in place on the ground.

I'm so stunned that I could be likened to a statue, just completely frozen. The wolf approaches me slowly, and I still can't move. Its face comes close to mine, bowed, and…calm? My wide eyes follow its movements; it places its head just under my jaw and gently nuzzles against me. My explosive heart rate starts to slow, and I ease a bit into the creature whose face is caressing mine. After a minute, the wolf pulls back and stares at me, and I stare back. It's then that after completely calming down I _really_ look at what's before me. The wolf is so calm, not ready to attack at all and looks at peace. And its size…it's only slightly bigger than the average wolf, but still very noticeable. I saw the sky blue eyes earlier, but while fear-stricken I didn't really process that detail.

"Tori?" Its eyes light up and that tail points upward and starts wagging erratically, heavy panting and tongue exposed and everything. I am now being ambushed by that same tongue; wolf slobber is all over my face. "Ohhh, ew yuck…" I manage to say as I'm pinned beneath this fur ball. I sit up finally, wiping the saliva off of my face with the sleeve of my blouse, and peel my eyes open, almost worrying that I'll be "attacked" again. "Oh my God…" I can't even add more to that sentence. The fear that was once there was replaced with confusion and curiosity and awe. Tori was now a damn four-legged mammal! When she told me she was the Spirit of the White Wolf, I didn't think she meant this.

She settles down and nuzzles me once more; I think she just wants me to get up. I get to my feet and brush off the dirt from the back of my skirt and put my hands on my hips, my lips pressed in a thin line. "You're a wolf," is all I say, and that tongue is hanging out of her mouth again. "Can't say I was expecting that." I sound as though I'm making light of the situation, like it doesn't mean anything, or it's an everyday occurrence this thing; I was paralyzed with fear earlier and now I'm Miss Sweet Sally Peaches. I want to say something else but I don't just yet because I see that Tori is now taking on the form of a human again. I watched as the white fur disappeared and long brown hair returned, tan skin came to the surface, and the muzzle shifted back into a human face.

I turned around again, quickly. She was naked, just like in my dreams!

"Are you still my friend, Jade?" I heard her say. That brave yet playful wolf was gone, I heard the voice of a scared young woman who thought for sure I'd abandon her.

I clear my throat, arms folded across my chest, and reply, "I admit that you sure did scare the hell of out of me, Tori," I say, looking at the ground and shuffling dirt with my boot. "But I made a promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still your friend." The last of my words leave my mouth and I hear feet across the ground. I just barely turn my head and naked flesh is definitely flush against me. Tori's managed to send us both flying to the forest floor; no matter how many times I dust myself off I'm pushed right back onto the dirt.

"Thank you, Jade! I cannot thank you enough!" she cried with gratitude into my chest. I stroked her hair, looking up at the sky and smiling.

"Thank _you_, Tori. I'm glad you shared that with me, even if I was frightened at first," I chuckled. "Because I know no one else outside of your people have knowledge of you, let alone have knowledge of what you can do." She removes her face from my chest and looks into my eyes. A grin spreads across my face and she has one to match. "I'm grateful that you took that chance with me."

* * *

After Tori gathers the clothes from the bag in the hollow tree and is fully concealed underneath them, we talk about everything that's happened, and more. "You know, I had a dream. Twice now, you showed up in my dreams, along with five wolf pups. They were so attached to you, especially this one with reddish brown fur." I omitted the information about her being naked as I wasn't sure how she'd react to that. She looks at me surprised for a moment.

"You dreamt that? H-how did you…? The reddish brown one you speak of is real. In fact, all of the wolves you have seen in your dream exist."

"Seriously?! Yeah…in my dream you said the reddish brown one really listens to you, and that he's your favorite." She runs a hand through her hair while her mouth is agape.

"You even have it down to the gender of the wolf. Yes, it is male, and he does listen to what I have to say. I am confused as to how you dreamt all of that."

I just shrug nonchalantly. "Are any of them around now?" I'm looking in all directions to see if any of them are hidden in bushes or peeking around a tree.

"No, they are back at the village. You know, they are human also. They are like me. They are part of my pack, and since I am the Spirit of the White Wolf, I suppose you can say that I am the leader. Not only does the Spirit of the White Wolf serve to guide others and teach them and share her wisdom, she also serves to protect; my pack and I protect our people."

"Well I would love to meet them. They must be pretty good people if they're anything like you." She blushes after I say that and looks away. "I mean it. I'd like to meet them."

"And I would love for you to. But it has to be the right time." I nod, not wanting to pressure her into allowing me to see more into her world so suddenly.

"I understand." We're sitting in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until I have to break it by telling her something that's not so comforting. "Tori, I almost forgot to tell you, my father is…well he's not too keen about the idea of people of color," I try to say, delicately. "What's even worse is he didn't grow up to be that way; I don't know. He's changed. But my point is, we can't see each other until three days from now because he's suspicious of where I've been going these past several days." Her face drops when I tell her this, and that puts a frown on my face as well.

"Oh, I…b-but, is that not when you leave?"

"It is. I'm sorry."

"I do not want you to leave, Jade." Her voice is soft and fragile, and her eyes are shiny with unshed tears. I pull her to me in a comforting embrace and rub small circles on her back.

"I know, I know. I don't wanna leave either." We both know that by Saturday we'll have very little time to spend with each other. Who knows how often we'll be able to visit each other after I get back home, if even at all. The sun is setting and that's just a reminder that I have to go. I wonder if it'll be like this every time I go—us being emotional wrecks.

We pull each other up, not once separating from our hug. I hear her sniffling and when I pull back I see a few tears have made tracks down her cheeks, and I wipe them away with my thumb. "Hey," I almost coo. "These days will fly by and before you know it we'll see each other again. Okay?" She nods but stays silent. "And before I go back home we'll figure out how we're going to keep contact. I don't want my father or the townspeople to be the reason I lose you as a friend, and I WON'T lose you as a friend." I kiss her cheek and give her my best smile, and then say goodbye.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 24, 1886_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Today Tori revealed to me that she actually is a wolf. I was scared out of my mind at first, but afterward I started to warm up to her transformation. I even told her about the dreams I've been having. It turns out the wolf pups I dreamt of are real, and the reddish brown wolf is the closest to her. They transform just like her; they're a pack. One day I'll get to meet them, I don't know when that'll be, but I hope it's soon._

_ I have found a true treasure in Tori, and I don't intend to betray her trust in me. I will never allow anyone to find out what she truly is and risk her life, and those of her people and her pack. And if anyone wants to check my journal, they'll have to pry it from my dead fingers. I don't think there's a chance anybody knows where I hide this thing; if they drop any hints, well let's just say I can get a little creative._

_ I have very little time thinking of how we can still see one another after I leave for home, but I'll come up with something. Get people like me and Tori together and you can't separate us, I know that much. God I just want Saturday to get here already._

I close the journal and put it under the mattress for now. I'm tired now, and it should be some time after ten; my mother and Aunt Josie made a nice pasta and bread, and of course everyone cleared their plates (me included), and on top of all that I had quite an eventful day, so I'm drained. Ever since Mother talked to Father about bothering me, he hasn't. I think he's finally let it go, but I don't want to chance it by visiting Tori tomorrow or Friday, even though I really want to.

I'm getting ready to put the flame out of the lamp when I hear the faint but sure sound of knocking at my window. When I go over and look out said window I'm greeted with twinkling, glowing eyes. I gasp and make sure no one else is around and open the window, preparing to scold my visitor.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see her, but not here. What if someone sees her? "And how did you find me here?" She's climbing in through the window quietly and sets her feet softly on the wooden floor.

"I could not wait for another three days, I am sorry," she actually says rather unapologetically. "And I am a wolf, remember? I can smell you, so it did not take much to pick up your scent and follow you." Well she got me there. But I'm still worried about someone seeing her.

"You can't seem to stay away from me, huh," I tease, and she shrugs. But then I slap her on the arm. "What if anyone had seen you, Miss Spirit of the White Wolf?"

"I think I am capable of staying out of sight. I have spied on soldiers before and not once have they noticed me," she says with pride. I sigh, but what can I do? I can't turn her away, not that I'd really want to anyway.

"Well since you're here…what do you want to do?"

"What is that?" She asks me, pointing to my bed.

"That's called a bed. It's where I lay down to sleep."

"Well then, I am perfectly fine with laying with you there and talking to you throughout the night." She doesn't know it, but she's got my insides fluttering right now. For some reason I'm struggling to brush some loose hair behind my ear, and I weakly gesture for her to take a spot on the bed. Tori smiles in victory and gets into the bed right next to where I would sleep, and I follow suit. We slump down with the covers to our chins and whisper all kinds of things to each other in the dark the remainder of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, LonelyLycanthrope just got their wish. Lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Yeah, I got homework and things to do, and sometimes I get stuck as to how I want each chapter to turn out. But I try.**

**Also, a friend of mine is a bit of an artist and she actually let me use her drawing for this fic. Well not really use, I was inspired by her drawing and the fact that I'm part American Indian to write this story. So if you want to see the drawing that inspired Tori's character appearance, follow that nut on Twitter if you have one, she goes by Rae_Roth. You'll know it's her once you see her profile pic of an Indian woman. I think she'll be pleasantly surprised. But shhh! Don't tell her I sent you.**

**One other thing, this isn't like Twilight. In fact, I'm not even going to have her transform often and that's not solely what her character will be doing. Yes, she's a wolf, but this story is more about what her responsibilities are as this wolf and other junk; so don't expect her to transform all willy nilly. And NO, there will not be vampires. They don't exist in my world.**

**Anyway, please review! I worked hard on this chapter and would appreciate your thoughts on it yo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, I might change the genre later on to Angst; there's just so many elements to it. Since it was revealed last chapter that Tori is a wolf, I still can't say that I'd label this story as Supernatural, 'cause again that's not really what it's about. Elements…elements. I'm rambling.**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter peeps. Here's the fifth one, and SO sorry for the delay.**

* * *

That night Tori first came to my window was how we spent the last two nights before my family and I headed back to Prescott. We'd slip under the covers and whisper any and everything to each other. She told me that she rather enjoyed my bed (no dirty thoughts intended) since she's never seen one before, let alone lay in one; her words were, "So comfortable! It is like being on a cloud." Speaking of comfortable, we love to cuddle a lot. It's almost natural to us. Actually, it's second nature, because every time we're near one another we just have to close the gap.

But I'm going home now. And last night we decided that we could still see each other after I'm let out of class. If anyone questions me I'll just say I was with my friends, I know they'd cover for me. My friends. They'll eventually get to meet Tori, too. So far I've only told Cat about her, but I'm positive the boys will take a liking to her as well. After all, they're as open-minded as I am. You'd have to be a fool to feel anything other than love and adoration for someone like Tori.

I start to think about everything I want to show her; I learn what I can from her right now, and I'd like to return the favor. I want her to see and hear the piano, learn new games, meet other interesting people, eat the delicacies that are rare even for us. I have a feeling she'd go crazy over chocolate.

Time escapes me as I've drifted off to sleep all the way home; the sound of the stable doors creaking open is what finally wakes me. Jonathan hops off of the stagecoach and speeds somewhere suddenly, probably out looking for his delinquent friends. Mother gathers her things like a lady and heads for the house, Father puts the horses away in the stable; he's been almost statuesque for a while now, even I find that odd. I shake my head at the thought and decide to look for my friends.

If we're not out playing games by the lake then the other place of choice is Beck's house. Remember when I said his father works with constructing underwater cables? Well that gave him a lot of money, so the Olivers have a big enough house. I assume my friends are over there anyway since I know they've made no plans to play games outside of the town, so I take the much needed walk to Beck's. When I arrive there, I see Cat talking through those old glass dolls while Beck and Robbie sit besides her talking to each other.

"Did you guys miss me?" The sound of my voice makes them turn their heads up and race towards me, wrapping me around their arms in a group hug. Normally I hate this kind of physical contact—really _any_ physical contact—but we all know that's changed recently, and I smile at these ones I call my friends.

"Jade! I feel like it's been forever since our last conversation!"

"It was only three days ago, Cat," I say, blankly.

"Well, we're just glad you're back. A week without thee Jade West is just boring," said Beck.

"We were afraid Cat was going to make us play with dolls again," Robbie added whilst trying to keep quiet, but it was a bit late because Cat had already heard it. She sighed, frowned, and put on a pout. "…I mean…make us play dolls again without _you_, Jade," he tried to play it off. "It's not the same." That immediately lifted the frown from Cat's face; I can't believe she actually bought that. When she opened her mouth to mention it, I cut her off.

"Don't feel like playing with dolls right now, or ever. I'm hungry, and after I eat I want to relax for a while, and then get up and be active. Play some REAL games later?" Everyone agreed, the little one of our group a bit reluctantly. Without asking I went straight into the house to scour for food that Mrs. Oliver might've left out, but got nothing. I blew a strand of hair out my face, and before I could do anything else, Beck came up behind me and said, "I'm already on it; I'll cook up something for you." I'm glad he read my mind, because I'm sure all that was in this kitchen were foreign spices I knew nothing of.

He tries his best to get some food going after fifteen minutes, and when it's done I eat it like I do any other food—sloppy. How could I not? He made me a simple dal meal kind of quick, and I appreciated that. While everyone stood around the table watching me eat, my chef decides to critique the way his food is being consumed.

"I'm not sure I could ever get used to that," he chuckled. "It's weird." But he goes ignored.

"Jade, how will you ever hope to have a husband when you eat worse than any man ever could?" Cat asked seriously. What is this? Why is everyone suddenly so interested in the way I'm eating?

"Well that's just fine by me, I'm not looking to marry anyone right now anyway." Now that she's mentioned it, I've never really thought about marriage. I don't want kids and I've cooked enough for guests at the inn to last a lifetime; there's no way I'd be cooking for some scum I'd call "husband". I hate to admit it, but maybe I'm a little more like my father than I thought.

"Aw, don't say that. Marriage would be a wonderful thing," Robbie tells me while glancing over at Cat adoringly. How she doesn't see that is beyond me.

"Oh yeah, why?" I challenge him. He looks a bit taken aback, like I should know the answer to that myself, but he quickly comes back with an answer.

"Because you'd be with someone you love dearly for the rest of your life. Now I know that sounds scary to some people, but when you really think about it, that's only _you_ and _them_. No one else. You are theirs, and they are yours. If you love someone you naturally want to give them your all; make them happy for the rest of their days, and them making you happy for the rest of yours. Marriage is so much more than simply saying vows to some stranger you barely know for the sake of just uniting families. Can you not think of someone who makes your heart soar? Someone who makes you do things you don't normally do?"

Right as he says that something strikes in my mind. I'm not sure what it is exactly but everything he says sounds so familiar. "Anyone you'd give your life for? We're talking about someone that holds a special place in your heart and makes you a whole different person whenever you're around them," he continues. "You can't picture anyone like that, Jade? Or even feeling like that in the future?"

That's when the other two decide to look at me for an answer, but I only stare at Robbie with a dumbfounded look. "Geez, Robert. I didn't ask for all of that." They all exhale in exasperation and roll their eyes at my response. "How did we even get on this subject? I thought we were just talking about my poor eating habits."

"So you admit it's disgusting when you eat?" Cat asks.

"See? That's more like it," I quip with a smug smile, mouth full of food. I know it's things like this that irritate them, but I can't help it; they make it too easy. But, to ease this unnecessary tension that apparently I caused, I bring up something that will have Cat completely forget this conversation. "Hey, Cat, I believe I have some paintings that need to be done for you. Remember from our conversations over the telephone?" She's confused at first until I mention the telephone, and realization kicks in.

"Oh, right! Can you start as soon as possible? I really want to see it! I've been waiting for days, missy."

"Waiting for what?" Beck inquired. He and Robbie both exchanged baffled glances at each other and waited expectantly for me to explain.

"While Jade was away she ran into—"

"Ah, Cat! I'll tell them. I want you all to meet me by Lower Goldwater Lake around four o'clock. I'll relay the message to André later. Alright?"

"Okay, but what does that have to do with paintings?"

"You'll see." I finished my food and took Cat by the arm as we made our way out the front door. We were heading towards the inn when she finally decided to say something.

"Oh my goodness, I'm getting excited just seeing the picture you'll be making of Tori," she says with a face splitting smile.

"Well prepare to explode, because you'll meet her face to face at the lake later today along with the guys." I feel her grip on my arm tighten and there's that eardrum-shattering squeal.

"SERIOUSLY?! Ooh, what am I going to show her? Do you think she'd like those glass dolls? What about singing? You think she'd want to sing a duet with me?"

"Wait, whoa…singing duets? Who said anything about that?" I chuckled. "I don't even know if she can sing, Cat."

"I guess we'll find out then, won't we?" she says with a mischievous grin. "We can be a trio actually. You and I both sing, and it'd be perfect if she could, too!" I roll my eyes at my friend and continue on the way to the inn. When we get there I lead the way to my room and set out everything I need to start the painting. Cat sits on a chair in the corner while I get started.

As I'm sitting in front of large pieces of paper set on an easel, I briefly close my eyes and imagine the face I've raced to see this past week. It all comes to me as I mix white paint with brown and a few drops of yellow. I get the desired shade of color for her skin and begin with the body. After spending time on that I try to mix the right colors for the eyes; the color for the lips begin to develop and then the shadows with those long brown locks with white streaks. I put a necklace on her and touch it up with the turquoise, and I have my painting. I don't know how long I worked on it but I found Cat asleep in the chair with her head bobbing from side to side. I shake my head and get up to wake her up.

"Cat. Hey, wake up. I'm finished with the painting. Wanna see it?" It's like she never even went to sleep because her eyes were wide-awake and she immediately rushed over to the still wet portrait. "Careful, try not to touch it," I tell her. She stands directly in front of it, staring with her mouth agape.

"She really looks like this?" Her hands are brought together and she places them under her chin. I almost hesitate to answer her question.

"Yeah. That's her."

"Wow…she really is beautiful, Jade!" I didn't realize I was holding my breath up until now. Now that I think about it, why was I doing it in the first place? "I didn't know anyone could look like that. I know you had described her to me before, but…I was not expecting _this_. What is she?" she said the last part more to herself in a low, far away voice. I want to say something, but all I can come up with is a "thank you". I don't know why I want to thank Cat for complimenting Tori like that; I'm so confused right now.

"She _is_ something, isn't she?" I say as a statement. "It's not just her looks, once you get to know her you'll see what I mean. You could learn a lot from her, and I feel as though we have knowledge to offer as well, you know?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to learn!" Cat says in her over enthusiastic voice, with a hint of "I'm-going-to-court-her-while-I'm-at-it". I feel a twinge of uneasiness as I detect that though. What is going on with me? And more importantly, why would Cat want to even court Tori? I'm losing it.

"Um, you can get to your 'Tori studies' about four o'clock. Stay here while I go look for André and tell him when and where we're all meeting up." She gives me a mock salute and goes back to admiring my painting. I leave the inn and go around to the Harris'. I don't go directly to the house—as I know that André's parents aren't aware of our friendship—and go to the stable where I'm sure he's at. Sure enough, he's grooming one of the horses right now.

"How's it going?" He jumps back startled, but it quickly disappears once he realizes it's me.

"Hey! You just getting back?"

"Uh, nope. Got back a couple hours ago; I figured you'd be working and I didn't want to catch you when you were with your dad." He then nods in understanding. "Listen, I spoke with the others and we're going to Lower Goldwater Lake at four, which is in about an hour and a half. Think you'll be done with chores before then?"

"Sure, definitely. All I had left to do was tend to the horses. So, should I bring the ball and the old bat?"

"Actually, I have something to share with you guys, so all you need to bring is yourself," I say with a smirk. "Don't forget—Lower Goldwater Lake, four o'clock," I say as I'm backing out of the stable.

"Jade, wait." I stop and turn around to see André looking sad almost. "I wanted to say thank you, for the produce. That was very nice of you." I smile softly at that. I'm not usually a very nice person, but I like to do for my friends, even if it doesn't show much.

"You're welcome. Really, it's no problem. Cat did tell you that you're to do that from now on, right?" He nodded and squeezed the brush gently in his hands.

"It's just not fair. Constantly being harassed by assholes like them. I don't think it will ever stop." I've never heard that kind of depressing tone from André before, and I feel so bad that he goes through that. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to unload all of this on you," he chuckles awkwardly.

"No, it's alright. Sometimes you just need someone to talk to; I get it. I'm always ready to listen when you're ready to talk. All of us are," I remind him.

"Thanks again." I nod my head once and exit the stable. I return to the inn without any problems, but I do find Cat still staring at my painting.

"If you could you'd marry that thing, wouldn't you?" I tease. She playfully waves a hand at me dismissively and sits on my bed.

"Sorry, it's just I still can't believe that such a person exists. And why would I marry it?" There she goes with that airy tone again, like she doesn't catch on to sarcasm that well.

"I was only kidding. And besides, I think that'd make a certain someone a bit jealous," I say, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. Her eyebrows shoot up also, but she looks confused again. What will I ever do with this girl? I love Cat but everything goes over her head.

"Who are you talking about? Is there something you know that I don't?" I walked over to her and ruffled her hair like the child that she was, nose scrunching and eyes squinting in that annoying way adults always do to kids that suggests it's friendly…but in actuality it's not; so don't ask me why I did it.

"Oh Caterina, I know _everything_ that you don't. But if you must know, I was talking about Robbie." Here we go. I don't know how she'll react to this information but it should be interesting.

"Robbie? He likes me?"

"Of course he does! He's only loved you for forever and it's only _obvious_ when he's around," my voice dripped with sarcasm and annoyance. She continued to stand in bewilderment for a moment, eyes looking around as if the walls had answers for her.

"Me and Robbie…me and Robbie…"she said, trying to get an idea of the two of them together. "Actually, Jade…I've had feelings for Robbie for a long time, too. I didn't say anything because he's supposed to be the one courting me. I didn't leave a single clue. Should I have done that?"

"Probably would've helped," I shrug my shoulders. "How about I get him to court you? I don't want you to end up like Delilah."

"Who is that?"

"Oh, just my cousin's neighbor—desperate, redhead stalker that will probably die as an old maiden. I mean with her habits and ideas, it's not too hard to predict that one."

"Well, you really think you can get him to court me?"

"How well do you know me, Cat?" She twirled her hair around her finger and looked down at the floor in a child-like manner.

"Well enough to know that you always get your way." I nodded in agreement and she said nothing else, assured that I would handle it for her.

We wait around doing nothing in particular until it's time to head out to Lower Goldwater Lake. When I realize it's time I take a deep breath; I'm just so excited and nervous, I don't know what to do with myself. I'm curious as to how they'll treat her. It shouldn't be anything bad, but you never know. I'd have to compare meeting Tori to drinking an unfamiliar alcohol—to new drinkers it's an acquired taste, you'll get used to it.

I don't have my favorite horse to ride out with me, but my mother's old favorite, Buck, will have to do. I climb the old but strong grayish horse and Cat uses her white horse with a long flowing mane, Matilda. We set out and not too long afterwards Beck and Robbie catch up with us; André may have already gone a while ago just for a head start.

"I sure do hope you have something worth the trip, Jade!" Beck shouted over the galloping of the horses.

"When do I ever disappoint?" I shout back with a smirk. I can see that he smirks back and lets out a "kiyah!" to get the horse to go faster. Next thing I know we're all racing to the lake and laughing.

"Come on, West! You may be better than me at art and proving I'm less of a man for not eating like one, but you can't beat me when it comes to racing with a horse!" Beck taunts from ahead of me. Cat and Robbie are far behind enough but I could see them putting forth the effort. Buck is old but he's a good horse compared to Beck's black stallion, Dusty. I told him that was such a stupid name for a horse, especially a young and strong one, but he insisted on calling it that since the horse leaves behind a "dusty" trail once you race him. He thinks he's so clever.

"I'm not through yet, Oliver!" I get a little bit closer to the black horse, Beck trying his best to keep up his fast pace but I'm so close behind him. The lake isn't too far ahead of us now, and we're about neck and neck. We reach the trees leading to the hidden lake and the pace slows a little. I take advantage of the fact that Beck is way taller than me so it's harder for him to dodge branches as he goes. While he narrowly avoids being beaten in the face by nature I take the lead and finish first at our destination. By the time he gets there he's playfully huffing and puffing and blows his long hair out of his face.

"No fair. I can't get anywhere fast enough with all these branches blocking me."

"Ha, too bad. I win! And by the way, that sounds like an excuse." I had to give it to him, he was a good sport about it, even with my teasing. Cat and Robbie finally decide to join us, not at all bothered by the fact that they lost terribly.

"It's about time you guys showed up," André says, coming from around a tree. "Sounded like you were having fun on your way here. Racing again?"

"Yep. And Jade won. THIS time," Beck said. The boys pretended to be sulking at the loss until Cat interrupted.

"I think we've waited long enough, Jade. Where oh where art thou—"

"Shut it, Caterina, and save the theatrics; you might scare her off."

"Scare whom off?" Robbie asked. I looked over at Cat with a knowing smile, and she returned it; the boys were as confused as ever. I give a dramatic pause before I speak, and I was just telling Cat about theatrics…can't help myself I guess.

"Tori…you can come out now," I say, knowing that she'd already be here. Just then, to my left I see some movement behind a tree. When I direct everyone's attention over she shyly steps from out of her hiding spot. I walk towards her—aware of her nervousness—and take her by the hand. "It's alright that you're scared. But these are my friends, my _best_ friends; they won't do anything to harm you, I promise." And I'd promise her anything; _that_ I'm okay with.

"Now, Cat, before you start shrieking…keep in mind that you need to stay calm. Got it?" I remind her. She eagerly nods her head and puts on her best smile and reaches her hand out to Tori.

"Hi, I'm Caterina Valentine, but you can call me Cat for short," she says sweetly. Tori hesitantly takes her hand and shakes it. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Jade, who is this?" Beck asks, surprise evident in his voice. André and Robbie nod and wait expectantly for an answer.

"Guys, when I was away at my aunt's house, I came across Tori here at a lake. We became fast friends and I'd very much like it if you all did the same." There was no need in telling Cat this, but I waiting to hear what the guys had to say. They looked her up and down at first, and then their eyes remained solely on hers. Oh no, what were they thinking when it came to her eyes?

"…You're not some freak demon, are you?" André suddenly asked. Tori was a little taken aback by that question and looked over at me.

"André! Who even asks questions like that?!"

"I'm sorry!" he said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I was only curious. My grandma always told me not to mess with demons. I was just making sure."

"Well you can relax, because she's as human as the rest of us. NO, she's not possessed, either," I blurt out, certain that he'd ask just that. That seems to settle it for him and he formally introduces himself. Tori relaxes also and greets him back. Robbie doesn't need any more assuring and he's telling her his name and receiving hers. That just leaves Beck. He eyes her once again and clears his throat.

"Hello. I'm Beckett, but you can call me Beck. It's nice to meet you." He looks and sounds sincere, so I know that all apprehension is gone.

"It is nice to meet all of Jade's friends. You do not know how happy I am to have finally met you all. I have heard interesting stories about you from Jade."

"Oh yeah? That actually sounds like a bad thing," Beck chuckles. "What have you been telling her, Jade?"

"Ah just the truth—that I'm the leader, and the most talented, fearsome, fearless person of the group. Nothing special." Tori playfully smacks my arm and reassures everyone that she's heard nothing but good things about each and every one of them.

"Oh! I've been wondering, do you sing?!" Cat asked hopefully.

"Why yes. I do a little singing. It is one of my favorite past times. Why do you ask?"

"Jade and I sing, too. I was thinking of many ways we could all bond and singing is just one of those many ways."

"I did not know you could sing, Jade. I would love to hear your voice," Tori tells me with an amused smile on her face.

"Maybe sometime I will." Whenever she smiles at me I always return it with a genuine one. I think my friends are starting to catch on to that, because it was quiet after I spoke, and I realized that Tori and I had stared at each other for the entire moment afterwards.

"Well," Robbie cleared his throat. "Jade has a magnificent singing voice, I'm sure you'd find it delightful. Cat's voice is superb also."

"I'd ask if we could all sing right now, but I know you don't know any of our songs, and we don't know yours, either," Cat states sadly.

"It would mean a lot to me if you taught me your songs. And I would be honored to teach you the songs of my people," Tori says happily.

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Well, since we don't have time for that, how about we teach you some of our games? I don't have a bat or ball right now to show you our favorite game, but there are other games we could show you," André suggests. Tori looks to me for permission, which I find silly but very adorable.

"They're your friends now, too. Go on, play and be merry!" I take her by the hand again and lead her to an open field with the rest of _our_ friends.

* * *

_Saturday, April 27, 1886_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Today couldn't have been more perfect. At first, the boys were a bit skeptical about Tori, but they quickly grew to like her; it was only a matter of time. After we played games (which Tori was excited about), they really got to know her by asking her all sorts of questions. They know which tribe she comes from, what she likes to do to bypass time, what her favorite foods are, her history. They even asked about her eyes. Of course she couldn't give them the real answer, so she summed it up to a birth defect. I feel special that I'm the only person outside of her tribe that knows her secret, honored that she trusts me the most, but I can't tell my friends that one._

_ I don't know, maybe one day she will feel comfortable enough to tell them._

_ Now I'm really getting into something special. Tori says that soon she'll introduce me to her pack, and that I'll get to play games with them. I'm excited about learning everything I can about her culture, and I'm not done letting her learn everything she can about mine._

_ I don't know what it is about this girl but I just want to show her everything. Now that she's come into my life I don't want to let go. She's filled some kind of void in my heart that I can't quite explain, but I like it. Well…love it. I love it._

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've just been to Jupiter and back with how long I've been gone. Sorry, didn't mean to keep you guys waiting. I was a bit stuck with this chapter and school work is getting the better of me. Not only that, but I've been busting my buns for my sisters lately. I feel like that's not going to stop any time soon lol.**

**Oh, and if you guys were a little confused about when Jade was painting Tori's picture (with the white paint, brown, and **_**yellow**_**), I was confused at first, too. Did not know that those three colors can make a skin tone depending on how much of the brown or yellow you use. I had my share of Art 101 lol, asked my friend for help on that one. And I doubted her…can't do that again :P**

**Anyway, you know what to do. Review!**


End file.
